TRESPASS
by Elldenk
Summary: [CHAPTER 5] UP! Akibat Taehyung yang ingin membalaskan dendam lamanya, kini ia malah terjebak dalam pembalasan dendam seorang Jeon Jungkook. [Warning : BoyxBoy! Marriage Life! M-preg! •KookV! -Kook!top -V!bott]
1. Chapter 1

**TRESPASS [PROLOGUE]**

.

.

Kim Taehyung (Bottom)

X

Jeon Jungkook (Top)

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengurung diri ketika ia mendapatkan pernyataan yang mungkin akan benar-benar mengubah hidupnya untuk bertahun-tahun kedepan.

Seisi kamar nampak seperti kapal pecah, tissue dimana-mana, pakaian yang sepertinya ia lempar dengan membabi buta juga bertebaran diatas lantai.

Manik tajam itu kini terlihat sembab dan berair. Rambut soft brown yang acak-acakan semakin memperjelas kesan frustasi padanya.

Padahal Taehyung masih sangat muda, tentu saja itu yang ia pikirkan ketika mendengar tentang kabar perjodohan ini dari ibunya.

Ya, Taehyung akan menikah.

Tinggal menghitung hari, tanpa ada yang bertanya apakah ia bersedia atau tidak.

Seharian ia memandangi tiket pesawat dan visa diatas meja dengan penuh dendam, ingin sekali merobeknya namun sebelum Taehyung melesat kekamarnya sejak pagi tadi sang ibu mengancam akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

Mengeluarkan nama Taehyung dari daftar keluarga, dengan kata lain menghilangkan hubungan ibu dan anak dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya.

Bukan Taehyung tidak ingin kehilangan warisannya ataupun segala hingar bingar serta kemewahan yang selama ini selalu keluarganya berikan.

Namun sejak dulu Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan apapun dari ibu maupun sang ayah.

Hidupnya terbelenggu didalam sangkar emas yang diagungkan orang-orang luar. Mereka menganggapnya sangat beruntung karena telah lahir disalah satu keluarga terkaya. Taehyung memiliki segalanya, rumah pribadi, mobil mewah dan karir yang termasuk sangat cemerlang.

Namun untuk meninggikan nama perusahaan saja ia harus menikah dengan salah satu anak pemiliknya. Bukankah ini keterlaluan?

Bahkan Taehyung masih mencintai seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Mantan adik kelasnya si brengsek Jeon Jungkook. Dia adalah yang tertampan dan tersegalanya menurut Taehyung.

Bodohnya, ia selalu menyukai ketika Jungkook dingin dan acuh kepadanya. Saat Jungkook hanya akan memberikan tatapan sinis ketika Taehyung menyapa dan memberikan berbagai macam hadiah mahal diloker miliknya.

Apa yang terjadi pada barang-barang itu?

Jungkook membuangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sadar ya?"

Seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt, Jungkook terkejut bukan main ketika menyadari jika ini memang bukan mimpi erotis seperti yang ia bayangkan sejak tadi.

Seseorang mengikatnya diatas ranjang dan ia merasakan kesan negatif ketika tubuh jangkung itu telah sadar sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku atau kau akan menyesal nantinya!"

Nada bicara itu tetap terdengar sama ditelinga Taehyung, namun kali ini tidak dibubuhi dengan kalimat kasar yang sering Jungkook ucapkan padanya semasa SMA.

Mungkin karena sudah 5 tahun berlalu, dia memang sedikit berubah namun kadar angkuh dan arogansi Jungkook tidak berbeda.

"Justru aku akan menyesal jika melepaskanmu sekarang."

.

.

.

 **TRESPASS**

.

.

.

Hai :v

Maaf Ell back dengan new fic dengan tanpa rasa bersalah!

Tidak, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya!

Maaf karena ff lama belum di update juga, soalnya Lost Innocence agak susah juga kucari konflik.. Jadinya ini buat selingan saja.. Paling cuma twoshoot kalo emang lagi gak kebelet post :'v

Kuketik ini sekalian sama ngetik ff satunya kok.. Maaf jg reviewnya gk bisa dibalesin satu-satu kuterlalu bingung xD

Kalo ff ini ada yang minat pasti diselesaikan kok xD

Di chapter awal rating akan diubah jadi M :'O

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**TRESPASS**

[Chapter 1 : I hate you, Kim Taehyung]

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung (Bottom)

X

Jeon Jungkook (Top)

.

.

.

.

This is KookV fanfiction!

If you don't like, don't read!

Rated-M for Sex and Mature content!

Sider? I warn you

.

.

.

Ellden-K storyline present

 **TRESPASS**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengurung diri ketika ia mendapatkan pernyataan yang mungkin akan benar-benar mengubah hidupnya untuk bertahun-tahun kedepan.

Seisi kamar nampak seperti kapal pecah, tissue dimana-mana, pakaian yang sepertinya ia lempar dengan membabi buta juga bertebaran diatas lantai.

Manik tajam itu kini terlihat sembab dan berair. Rambut soft brown yang acak-acakan semakin memperjelas kesan frustasi padanya.

Padahal Taehyung masih sangat muda, tentu saja itu yang ia pikirkan ketika mendengar tentang kabar perjodohan ini dari ibunya.

Ya, Taehyung akan menikah.

Tinggal menghitung hari, tanpa ada yang bertanya apakah ia bersedia atau tidak.

Seharian ia memandangi tiket pesawat dan visa diatas meja dengan penuh dendam, ingin sekali merobeknya namun sebelum Taehyung melesat kekamarnya sejak pagi tadi sang ibu mengancam akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

Mengeluarkan nama Taehyung dari daftar keluarga, dengan kata lain menghilangkan hubungan ibu dan anak dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya.

Bukan Taehyung tidak ingin kehilangan warisannya ataupun segala hingar bingar serta kemewahan yang selama ini selalu keluarganya berikan.

Namun sejak dulu Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan apapun dari ibu maupun sang ayah.

Hidupnya terbelenggu didalam sangkar emas yang diagungkan orang-orang luar. Mereka menganggapnya sangat beruntung karena telah lahir disalah satu keluarga terkaya. Taehyung memiliki segalanya, rumah pribadi, mobil mewah dan karir yang termasuk sangat cemerlang.

Namun untuk meninggikan nama perusahaan saja ia harus menikah dengan salah satu anak pemiliknya. Bukankah ini keterlaluan?

Bahkan Taehyung masih mencintai seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Mantan adik kelasnya si brengsek Jeon Jungkook. Dia adalah yang tertampan dan tersegalanya menurut Taehyung.

Bodohnya, ia selalu menyukai ketika Jungkook dingin dan acuh kepadanya. Saat Jungkook hanya akan memberikan tatapan sinis ketika Taehyung menyapa dan memberikan berbagai macam hadiah mahal diloker miliknya.

Apa yang terjadi pada barang-barang itu?

Jungkook membuangnya.

Memang kisah percintaan semasa SMA hingga sekarang sangat menyedihkan bagi Taehyung. Belum ia mendapatkan cinta sedikitpun dari si Jeon cinta pertamanya itu, kini Taehyung malah harus menikah dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Tidak pernah ia sapa, bahkan melihat foto nya pun tidak pernah.

Betapa bodohnya Taehyung saat itu, padahal Jungkook selalu menolak cintanya. Mengacuhkannya, bahkan menjauhinya jika Taehyung berusaha untuk menguntit Jungkook.

Sebrengsek apapun pria itu, Taehyung tetap saja mencintainya. Benar-benar bodoh bukan?

Mengingat Taehyung bisa saja mendapatkan pria yang sama tampannya seperti Jungkook.

Walaupun daya tarik setiap orang berbeda-beda.

Tak berhentinya ia menangis, hingga berkali-kali melemparkan tissue yang sudah penuh dengan air mata tanpa belas kasihan.

Taehyung terus mengaliri pipinya, sambil mengingat masa lalu pedih yang ia rasakan berkat Jeon Jungkook.

Si brengsek itu mencium seorang gadis tingkat akhir yang genitnya tidak tertolong. Ia terus menempel pada Jungkook kemanapun, walaupun pria tampan itu menciumnya akibat permainan Truth or Dare yang mereka mainkan. Itupun pasti si jalang yang memaksanya untuk melakukan permainan tersebut dan Jungkook tidak sengaja telah terjebak kedalam siasatnya. Memang wanita jalang yang picik.

Akan lebih baik jika ia mencium Taehyung saat itu, sayangnya Taehyung bukan sejenis orang yang menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Walaupun nyatanya jalan itu tetap saja selalu berhasil.

Setidaknya walaupun Taehyung menggunakan kacamata dan berdandanan seperti kutu buku saat SMA dia tetap manis dengan hidung mancung juga bibir tebal yang merona.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook yang berdandanan layaknya pangeran sekolah. Berantakan namun tetap cocok dengan wajah tampannya, ia terlihat tidak muluk-muluk seperti anak laki-laki lain yang sibuk dengan tatanan rambut, pelembab bibir dan bahkan cream wajah.

'Tidak lelaki' ia menyebutnya seperti itu.

Bodohnya Taehyung yang tidak bisa mengakali pria semacam Jeon Jungkook. Si tampan yang super duper dingin dan berwajah tembok. Begitu flat dan tak memiliki perasaan.

Ingin sekali Taehyung membuat Jungkook tunduk dan tak berdaya dihadapannya. Jika saja sikapnya tidak acuh dan angkuh seperti itu, mungkin Taehyung tidak akan menyimpan angan-angan untuk mencelakainya.

Tunggu..

Taehyung menghentikan tangisannya, ia mengusap air mata dipipi dengan gerakan lamban.

Sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan hal paling mustahil dan sulit untuk didapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Coffeshop dipinggir jalan mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung dari keredipan lampu kota. Udara dingin yang menyelesak didadanya semakin mendorong keinginan untuk meneguk secangkir kopi hangat.

Kini duduklah Taehyung disebuah kursi yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Menyuguhkan pemandangan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang merapatkan mantel ketika ribuan salju kecil menghujani permukaan tanah.

Hatinya masih berlagu sendu, memikirkan pernikahan yang sudah sangat dekat ini. Ia hanya mengetahui kalau calon pasangannya nanti adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Park. Taehyung tidak menanyakan namanya, saat pembicaraan bersama seluruh keluarga saja ia beberapa kali memotong pernyataan sang ayah. Hingga tidak akan sempat untuk menyebutkan barang 1 kata pun. Taehyung hanya mengetahui kapan, dimana dan tanggal berapa upacara pernikahan tersebut akan berlangsung.

Ah, bahkan Taehyung tidak sempat mengundang Jung Hoseok, sahabat sejatinya yang kini tengah berada di London.

Seorang pelayan -Taehyung sedikit kebingungan membedakan dia pria/wanita- bermata sipit dan berkulit putih bersih menyuguhkan secangkir capuchino panas diatas meja kemudian pergi dengan senyuman ramah.

Parasnya cantik namun, ia memiliki potongan rambut pria dan mengenakan maid dress yang sangat cocok dengan kaki jenjangnya. Taehyung mengetahui ia bernama Min Yoongi dari name tag yang dikenakannya.

Sepasang hazel tajam itu terus mengikuti arah pergi Min Yoongi hingga seorang pria kurus berambut soft pink menyambutnya dengan kekehan geli. Terlihat dari jauh nampak Yoongi memukulnya gemas. Sepertinya mereka pacaran, membuat iri saja.

Andaikan Taehyung bisa melakukan hal seperti itu bersama Jungkook. Ia tidak akan menolak walau diperintahkan memakai gaun seksi sekalipun.

Yoongi semakin merengut akibat si 'pacar' yang semakin gencar menggoda. Ekspresi dingin itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan wajah imut yang dia miliki pikir Taehyung.

Hm, dia jadi ingat seseorang lagi..

Kemudian ponsel diatas meja bergetar ketika Taehyung menyeruput capuchino nya.

Tertera nomor tanpa nama disana, kemudian Taehyung mengangkatnya dengan cekatan.

 _"Kami sudah mengerjakannya."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

'PIP'

Sambungan terputus, kemudian Taehyung bangkit setelah sebelumnya menyimpan beberapa dolar didekat cangkir kopi.

Suara bel kecil diatas pintu berdenting menandakan kepergian Taehyung dengan wajah gelap tak terbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menjejaki anak tangga didalam sebuah mansion megah milik keluarganya yang sudah lama tidak ditempati.

Sambil merogoh kantung mantelnya ia menelan beberapa butir tablet berbentuk obat tanpa menggunakan air.

Ornamen-ornamen clasic kembali memanjakan matanya, entah sudah berapa tahun Taehyung tidak berkunjung kemari. Dulunya rumah besar ini adalah pemberian sang ayah untuk kakaknya, namun sungguh sangat disayangkan karena umurnya yang bahkan tidak sampai diusia 28 tahun, dia harus meninggal. Orang tuanya menyebut itu kecelakaan. Namun Taehyung tahu itu adalah sebuah aksi bunuh diri.

Membayangkan hal itu, ia seperti ingin melakukannya. Namun tidak dulu untuk malam ini.

Perlahan manik hazel itu berubah sendu, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk meraih gagang pintu.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasakan dirinya tengah tertidur, semuanya terasa gelap. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan antara sadar dan tidak. Namun ia tahu kini tubuhnya tengah terbaring dan tak bergerak. Bisa saja ini adalah mimpi yang dapat ia rasakan dan sadari.

Apa namanya? Lucid dream? Ya sepertinya sejenis itu.

Terdengar derit pintu kayu yang dibuka seseorang. Seketika wangi harum vanila menyerbu penciumannya.

Membiarkan setiap ujung sel saraf menunjukan reaksinya terhadap wewangian ini. Manis dan lembut.

Kemudian terasa sisi kiri tubuhnya sedikit miring akibat ada seseorang yang duduk disana, lalu sepasang tangan lembut nan hangat membelai pipi Jungkook penuh kehati-hatian.

Seakan wajahnya adalah suatu benda yang maha rapuh bahkan jika sehelai bulu mendarat diatasnya.

Bibir merah itu membuka diri, merasakan hembusan nafas berbau kafein yang menyegarkan.

'CHUP'

Permukaan lembab nan kenyal itu meraup bibirnya.

Jungkook dapat mengecap sisa-sisa capuchino dari kedua lidah yang beradu didalam mulutnya .

Meliuk-liuk mencoba membangkitkan hasrat tersembunyi dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Tunggu..

Ini bukan mimpi erotis kan? Ia sedang tidak bermimpi tentu saja.

Jungkook membuka matanya, namun tetap gelap. Lumatan pada bibirnya semakin terasa nyata dan dengusan nafas itu semakin menghempas udara ke wajahnya.

Kening porselen itu mengernyit ketika menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

Pria jangkung berotot tersebut menggeliat, kemudian ia merasakan kedua tangannya yang diikat keatas ranjang dengan pita perekat.

Membuatnya sedikit kesulitan, apalagi ketika kedua kaki panjangnya juga merekat pada ujung kasur.

Apa-apaan?

"Aaa-!"

Jungkook memekik sambil melepaskan diri dari gigitan brutal itu dibibirnya, sungguh terasa perih hingga ia mengecap lelehan benda cair dengan rasa sedikit asin.

Bibirnya berdarah.

"Sudah sadar ya?"

Seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt, Jungkook terkejut bukan main ketika menyadari jika ini memang bukan mimpi erotis seperti yang ia bayangkan sejak tadi.

Seseorang mengikatnya diatas ranjang dan ia merasakan kesan negatif ketika tubuh jangkung itu telah sadar sepenuhnya.

Bahwa beberapa jam lalu ia sedang berada di acara seminar sebuah perusahaan terkenal yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara ini.

Saat seorang pria bersetelan rapi memintanya untuk berbicara berdua Jungkook merasakan seseorang yang lain membekapnya dengan obat bius dan disinilah ia berada.

Berbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat dimasing-masing sudut ranjang. Sialan.

Bibirnya berdenyut panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku! Cepat!"

Kalimat mainstream yang sudah Taehyung perkirakan.

Ya, si manis itu tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan nanar yang sedikit berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan kungkungan nafsu dan aura ingin mendominasi.

Namun jiwa submisive nya keluar ketika leher dan garis rahang tegas itu menggoda dengan jantannya.

Retina kecoklatan itu menjelajah semakin kebawah, bergrilya pada dada bidang dan perut six pack yang membayang dari balik kemeja tipis menggoda itu.

Tiga kancing teratasnya membuka sejak tadi, membiarkan otak cerdas Taehyung berekspetasi dengan tubuh indah dihadapannya.

Jadi tsundere sesekali tidak ada salahnya bukan? Lagipula Taehyung harus memanfaatkan momen ini sebaik mungkin dan sesukses mungkin.

Menatap Jeon Jungkook yang kini terikat tak berdaya, dengan bibir merah berdarahnya. Berlagak panik -atau memang panik sungguhan?- namun tetap terlihat manly dan memukau. Jungkook dapat menutupi rasa takutnya dengan ekspresi marah dan tidak nyaman. Menimbulkan getaran hasrat yang tiba-tiba membeludak.

Taehyung melepaskan mantelnya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Jungkook.

Meskipun diluar bahkan sedang turun salju, namun ia yakin jika beberapa waktu kedepan suasana berserta ruangan ini akan berubah menjadi arena panas yang memabukan.

Lagipula pemanas ruangannya sudah menyala sejak tadi. Ya, mungkin akan semakin terasa membakar.

"Aku yakin kau akan mengingat aku.."

Ucap Taehyung sambil memereteli kancing kemeja Jungkook. Membukanya lebar-lebar hingga membuat Jungkook berjengit dalam ketidakberdayaannya.

Rahang tegas itu mengeras, kemudian ia membentak Taehyung dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Lepaskan aku atau kau akan menyesal nantinya!"

Nada bicara itu tetap terdengar sama ditelinga Taehyung, namun kali ini tidak dibubuhi dengan kalimat kasar yang sering Jungkook ucapkan padanya semasa SMA.

Mungkin karena sudah 5 tahun berlalu, dia memang sedikit berubah namun kadar angkuh dan arogansi Jungkook tidak berbeda.

"Justru aku akan menyesal jika melepaskanmu sekarang."

Jawab Taehyung sambil menarik penutup mata yang menghalangi pandangan Jungkook.

Cahaya remang dari eksistensi lampu yang sengaja diredupkan membuat matanya terasa perih untuk sekilas. Ketika bola mata kelam itu bergulir pada sesosok cantik disampingnya, Jungkook seakan ingin membeludakan amarahnya. Tidak mungkin jika orang itu adalah seorang sesaeng fans, ia bahkan bukanlah idol terkenal.

"Lepaskan aku." Ucapan mutlak penuh penekanan itu semakin melemparkan Taehyung kemasa lalu, dimana ia sempat memeluk lengan Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya. Si angkuh itu menatap Taehyung tajam, kemudian menggumamkan kalimat yang sama seperti barusan.

Taehyung terkekeh masam sambil menunduk.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?!" Kali ini Jungkook berteriak penuh emosi, Taehyung mengkerutkan alisnya.

Bukankah kini Jungkook dapat melihat wajahnya dengan leluasa? Tapi mengapa ia tidak mengenali Taehyung sama sekali?

Oh mungkin...

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Taehyung akhirnya mendongkak, semakin ia menatap bola mata itu penuh dengan kesenduan semakin Jungkook mengkerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak menyangka manik indah itu seakan menghisapnya ke dimensi lain. Raut wajah yang sempat terlupakan.

Taehyung mengancingkan kerah nya lalu membagi poni tebal itu menjadi dua bagian. Gaya rambut belah tengah yang nampak seperti kutu buku lalu ia menenggerkan kacamata bulat dihidungnya yang didapat dari atas nakas.

Jungkook berjengit, wajahnya memucat seketika saat Taehyung menampakan ekspresi ceria yang sengaja ia buat-buat.

"Sekarang kau mengingat aku Kookie? Taetae mencari-carimu kemana-mana tau.."

Wajahnya semakin pucat pasi. Ya, Jungkook lupa kalau dia memang memiliki sesaeng fans abadi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Si bocah kaya bernama Kim Taehyung, yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya dengan hadiah-hadiah mahal dan tingkah kekanakan yang membuat Jungkook muak.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?!" Jungkook menggeram tinggi, kedua tangannya mengepal hingga nampak buku-buku jari panjang itu memutih.

Sekarang Jungkook benar-benar mengingat siapa pria cantik itu sebenarnya, lagipula transformasi luar biasa yang dilakukan Kim Taehyung membuat Jungkook terperangah dalam diam. Bagaimana bisa seorang kutu buku tumbuh menjadi lelaki cantik nan menawan seperti ini?

Taehyung kembali menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, saat kacamata tebal itu pergi dari wajahnya, nampak seperti slow motion dihadapan Jungkook. Hazel indah yang terlihat lebih bening itu menghisap perhatian obsidian gelap Jungkook untuk terus menatapnya. Walaupun egoisme dan gengsi tinggi masih menguasainya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung malah mengusap-usap dada bidang beserta otot perut sempurna yang pria itu miliki. Memberikan getaran aneh pada selangkangannya, hingga Jungkook harus menghindari telapak tangan lembut itu mati-matian.

Ia menatap Taehyung nyalang. Nampak ini bukanlah Taehyung yang dulu Jungkook kenal, irisnya sayu bagaikan penuh dengan kabut.

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan tentang dosamu Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa menatap matanya.

Jungkook terkesiap, apa yang sebenarnya pria ini inginkan? Kenapa Taehyung terlalu berbelit-belit.

Sebelum Jungkook menimpali, ternyata Taehyung menyergahnya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan membuatmu membayarnya.."

Sambil menatap obsidian gelap itu, ia sedikit sukses membuat Jungkook merinding tanpa sebab.

"AKHH! KIM TAEHYUNG KAU KEPARAT!"

Pertama gigitan dilehernya yang Jungkook rasakan, kemudian perlakuan Taehyung membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ughh,, aku memang keparat baby.." Ucapnya penuh hasrat. Kemudian ia mendekati telinga Jungkook sambil berbisik ".. And I want you.."

"SHIT!" Jungkook mengerang.

Taehyung menghisap kulit seputih salju milik Jungkook dengan penuh dengusan hasrat yang membara. Seluruh akal sehatnya telah hilang sesaat setelah pil ekstasi itu lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Ya, sebelum membuka pintu kamar Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk menelan pil tersebut. Membuat dirinya agar tetap melakukan 'penebusan dosa' Jungkook hingga akhir.

Taehyung mengetahui suatu hal, jika ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan tanpa bantuan benda kecil penghilang akal itu.

Sebelah tangan menelusup diantara celana Jungkook, memasangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya teramat sesak didalam sana.

Kini, Taehyung tengah melahap tulang selangka Jungkook. Menjilati dan mengulumnya dengan penuh gairah, kemudian birahi yang semakin kuat itu melenakan Jungkook.

Menenggelamkan suaranya dalam erangan penolakan sekaligus bukti dari rasa nikmat tak tertahankan yang melanda.

Apalagi saat Taehyung mengurut ereksi Jungkook yang sudah menonjol ingin mencari udara bebas. Ada sedikit rasa sakit dipangkalnya akibat benda yang melilit disana, mencekik Jungkook diatas testis beruratnya.

"AhHkk! Stop- this- nggg! Fucking off!" Jungkook mengumpat seperti biasa, dimana Taehyung malah semakin merajalela dibawah sana.

Membawa bibirnya untuk menjelajah perut berotot milik Jungkook, kemudian kedua tangan lentik itu membuka zipper celana hitam lusuh tersebut.

Taehyung sangat menyukai umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook dengan situasi seperti ini. Sekalipun Jungkook mengartikannya dengan hal lain, namun Taehyung tetap mengabaikan maksud Jungkook yang tentu saja berniat lebih menyakiti Taehyung.

"I can't Jungkookie.." Taehyung menjawab umpatan Jungkook dengan nada nakal nan menggoda. Membuat sang dominan semakin meneriakinya menggunakan makian yang lebih buruk lagi.

Kini Jungkook mulai merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar munafik, sangat jelas rasa ingin disentuh itu muncul ketika Taehyung menggerayangi tubuhnya. Namun egoisme tinggi itu tetap tidak ingin kalah.

"LE-PAS! Aa-" Jungkook tergagap dengan mulut membuka, kedua obsidiannya terpejam menahan antara nyeri, ngilu dan licin?

Dibawah sana Taehyung mengulum ereksinya, samar-samar terlihat sebuah benda melingkari kejantanan Jungkook. Sama seperti cincin dan itu benar sangat tidak nyaman.

Seluruh aliran darah terasa menyumbat disana, membuat denyutan dikejantanannya semakin sering dan tak beraturan.

Kepala berambut soft brown itu naik turun dengan ambigu. Mengakibatkan rasa tergelitik muncul ketika ujung-ujung lembut tersebut membelai permukaan kulit Jungkook.

Bulu halus diseluruh tubuhnya meremang ketika Taehyung menenggelamkan Jungkook hingga keujung tenggorokan. Membuat pria tampan bersurai hitam itu mengerang nikmat.

Ketika Taehyung melepaskannya, hembusan nafas kelegaan hadir diantara suara serak Jungkook.

Diam-diam, Taehyung memasangkan alat kontrasepsi pada Jungkook kemudian melumurinya dengan lubricate yang lagi-lagi sengaja ia beli sebelum kesini.

Jungkook masih mengatur nafas sambil memejamkan mata, saat Taehyung mulai menduduki selangkangannya, pria yang lebih muda pun terlonjak kecil.

"K-Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook meringis dan Taehyung tidak kalah mengerang ketika perlahan rudal panjang itu membelah tubuhnya.

Sungguhpun benda sekeras kayu itu telah ia beri pelumas, namun sakit tetap ada. Tentu saja, Taehyung tidak pernah memasukan apapun kedalam sana. Ujung jari kecilnya sekalipun, tidak.

"Aaa-akkh.." Dalam kesulitannya Taehyung berhasil menelan setengah kejantanan Jungkook, sedangkan sang dominan yang didominasi menggeram hebat. Gemeletup rahang yang mengeras beberapa kali terdengar saat keketatan itu memenjara nya.

Akibat jalur yang terlalu sempit, Jungkook merasakan pangkal kebanggaannya benar-benar tercekik. Juga alat pengaman yang sengaja Taehyung pasang terlalu ketat untuk ukuran kejantanan Jungkook yang ternyata melebihi ekspetasi.

"Aku membencimu! Aku benar-benar membencimu Kim Tae-Akhh! -hyung!" Tepat ketika Jungkook mengerang, penyatuan mereka berhasil dicapai. Kemudian pernyataan Jungkook barusan semakin menambah sakit lain dihati Taehyung, melupakan ngilu yang luar biasa dilubangnya pemuda cantik itu mulai menggerakan pinggul. Menindas arogansi dan sikap kasar Jungkook terhadapnya.

Hingga hanya erangan yang terdengar, bukan lagi umpatan-umpatan menusuk hati. Nyatanya tidak semua orang tak memiliki dendam yang ingin mereka wujudkan, Taehyung mungkin akan semakin tersiksa ketika apa yang terus mengusik perasaannya tidak hilang dengan cepat.

Semakin Taehyung beradaptasi, sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan tiada tara. Apalagi ketika denyutan hebat direktumnya tidak pernah berkurang sejak tadi. Bahkan setiap hempasan semakin membuat Jungkook berdenyut keras.

Bibir semerah darah itu tidak berhenti mengerangkan rasa sakitnya, ketika gairah yang besar seharusya memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa. Kini gerakan liar Kim Taehyung malah menyakitinya.

Keduanya terlena dalam nikmat dan nyeri, tanpa memisahkan antara ego dan keinginan kuat untuk saling menyetubuhi. Taehyung menyadari siksaannya terlalu berlebihan namun ia mengabaikan hal itu.

Semakin birahi berada di puncak, Taehyung menumbuk Jungkook dengan rektumnya yang sengaja ia ketatkan. Memaksa Jungkook untuk meleburkan kenikmatan dalam ejakulasi tidak biasa yang hendak terjadi.

Ketika bibir tebal Taehyung hendak meraup cherry segar itu, Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Taehyung harus mengganti keinginannya dengan melumat kuping Jungkook. Menjilat belakang telinganya dan menghisap leher berpeluh itu hingga meninggalkan bekas.

Setelahnya, Taehyung menghentak seperti orang kesetanan.

.

.

.

Beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam tengah berjaga diruang tengah, berdiri dengan setia. Memberikan suasana bebas hambatan bagi Taehyung.

Saling berdiam diri, menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"AAAAARRRGGGKKKK!"

Suasana yang agak hening kemudian tersentakkan oleh teriakan parau seorang pria tak dikenal yang melonglong dari dalam kamar Tuan mereka. Beberapa diantara para penjaga tersebut saling berpandangan. Antara kebingungan dan ngilu dengan teriakan ambigu tersebut, pasti sesuatu tengah terjadi. Namun Taehyung sudah memerintahkan sebelumnya, agar tidak memeriksa apapun jika bukan suaranya yang terdengar berteriak.

.

.

.

Jungkook hampir menangis ketika deburan ejakulasi menghantamnya. Obsidian itu tergenang air mata yang kemudian surut kembali setelah pening menyerang kepalanya.

Ketika ledakan itu datang rasanya seperti potongan silet ikut didalamnya, menyayat jalur urinal Jungkook yang benar-benar sensitif.

Terlalu sulit dan menyakitkan.

Jungkook mengejang-ngejang beberapa kali sambil menahan nafasnya, namun cairan itu tertahan sebagian. Membuat ia semakin menggelinjang kesakitan, sedangkan Taehyung telah mencapai ejakulasi yang kedua. Membasahi perut Jungkook dengan cairan lengket berwarna putih yang masih segar itu.

Sang pria tampan nampak mengerang hebat, ia mendegup isakan tertahannya dalam diam. Berkali-kali Jungkook menahan nafasnya untuk menghentikan sakit itu sesaat, namun yang ia dapat hanya rasa ngilu yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kim Taehyung telah benar-benar gila. Jungkook sempat berpikir bahkan mati lebih baik dari ini.

Namun rasa tersiksa itu tidak cukup untuk membuat nyawanya melayang.

Kemudian Taehyung tergeletak lemas diatas dada Jungkook dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Melepaskan penyatuan keduanya dengan sebercak darah mengotori selangkangan.

.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, namun sisa-sisa persetubuhannya bersama Jeon Jungkook masih terasa hingga sekarang. Walaupun hal itu sedikit memberikan rasa terpuaskan, namun jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini Taehyung sedikit merasa bersalah akan hal tersebut.

Ia bahkan meninggalkan Jungkook dengan tubuh polos terselimuti kain tipis. Walaupun pita perekat dikaki dan tangannya telah lenyap.

Ketika Jungkook terbangun, ia sudah berada didalam apartemen lama nya. Dalam keadaan bugil dan terlilit selimut.

Raut wajah lelah itu nampak tak terbaca, namun kemudian erangan penuh amarah pun menggema diseluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa pernikahan adalah saat dimana 2 manusia di satukan.

2 hal berbeda di ikat dalam tali suci perjanjian di hadapan Tuhan, dan penyatuan dari 2 keluarga yang berbeda.

Saat dimana kebahagiaan terus terpancar dari setiap anggota keluarga, maupun dari kedua pihak mempelai.

Sama seperti sekarang di sebuah mansion yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Tengah ada persiapan untuk pernikahan yang sederhana namun terlihat mewah.

Berlatar Taman yang sangat luas dengan pemandangan gunung di belakangnya membuat acara pemberkatan untuk pernikahan ini sangat istimewa. Perlu ditekankan, ini adalah mansion lain milik keluarga Kim, bukan salah satu yang digunakan Taehyung beberapa minggu lalu untuk urusan pribadinya.

Semua orang sangat sibuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing. Tentu saja mana mungkin ada yang ingin melewatkan acara suci penyatuan dua keluarga.

Dalam sebuah ruangan, pemuda itu masih terduduk dan membiarkan 3 orang mendandani wajahnya. Yah, walaupun itu adalah hal yang sangat ia benci. Make up! Demi apapun Taehyung ingin kabur saja dari sana. Tapi mengingat di depan pintu ada penjaga yang akan mnghentikanya ia tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

'Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini?'

gerutunya di dalam hati.

Kim Taehyung, pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu adalah pengantin dari acara pernikahan ini. Apa kalian pikir ia bahagia dan tampak gugup? Kalian salah besar.

Karena sekarang ia justru memasang wajah sedih dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak menyukai ini. Atas dasar perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahnya, Taehyung harus menerima kenyataan bahwa beberapa jam lagi ia akan menikah dengan lelaki asing yang tidak pernah di kenalnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu wajah maupun kepribadiannya.

Bukankah ini sangat ajaib? Pernikahan yang tidak mengetahui satu sama lain, benar-benar seperti dalam drama. Beberapa kali Taehyung mencoba untuk menolak pada hari-hari terakhir, tapi melihat kondisi ayahnya yang sempat turun membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau harus tetap menerima perjodohan yang sangat tidak diinginkan ini.

Setelah 1 jam lebih akhirnya Taehyung telah siap, ia kini duduk di ruang tunggu.

Dengan menunduk Taehyung berharap akan ada kejadian dimana pernikahan ini bisa di batalkan. Karena ia belum siap, ia tidak ingin menikah apalagi terikat dengan siapapun. Dia masih ingin pergi keliling dunia dengan kakinya sendiri.

Memikirkan bahwa setelah menikah nanti, ia akan berdiam diri dirumah dan mengurus segala keperluan rumah tangga malah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Itu sama saja terpenjara, dan kurang dari sebulan hal itu mungkin mampu merubah Taehyung menjadi orang gila.

Seluruh tamu pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat perubahannya. Pemuda yang tidak pernah memperdulikan penampilan, kini berubah menjadi seorang yang amat sangat cantik.

Semua pasti setuju bahwa ia adalah seorang Putri yang ada di negeri dongeng.

.

.

.

Tok tok!

.

.

.

Suara ketukan sebuah pintu menyentak Taehyung dari lamunanya, membuat wajah yang tadinya suram berubah menjadi tegang. Berulang kali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap akan ada berita baik, bahwa pernikahannya tidak jadi dilakukan sekarang, namun saat tahu bahwa yang datang adalah ayahnya hancur sudah harapan Taehyung.

Taehyung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memaksakan senyumannya, namun binar bahagia tetap terpancar dari onix cokelat itu.

Ada kesedihan yang Taehyung sembunyikan.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Tuan Kim mengelus kepala putranya dengan sangat lembut.

Ah! Jangan menangis Taehyung, atau kau akan menghancurkan riasan dan para wanita perias itu akan marah lagi.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya suara berat khas orang tua itu pada Taehyung.

'Aku tidak pernah siap!' Jerit Taehyung dalam hati. Kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokannya, dan kini kepalanya berkhianat dengan memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang ayah.

Taehyung pun mengaitkan tangan kirinya, menggandeng lengan kanan sang ayah dan mulai berjalan menuju pemberkatan.

Dalam setiap langkahnya Taehyung berharap akan ada orang yang membawanya kabur dan pergi dari pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan ini, namun lagi-lagi semuanya tidak terwujud. Karena kini ia sampai di ujung tempat yang terhubung langsung ke arah altar.

Semua orang langsung membalikan badannya dan melihat sang pengantin yang terlihat sangat anggun. Decak kagum terlontar dari para tamu, tidak menyangka akan perubahan dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Dia telah menjadi pria yang luar biasa cantik hari ini.

Di balik tuxedo berwarna putih wajah cantik Taehyung tertutupi oleh helaian poni lembutnya, pria itu tertunduk tanpa niat mendongkak, sekalipun beberapa kali orang-orang disekitar mengintrupsinya.

Langkah perlahan diambil Taehyung dan sang ayah, sementara kelopak bunga terus bertaburan di atas mereka.

Ia terlihat sangat cantik, seperti di dalam sebuah film-film romantis. Kemudian sampailah Taehyung di altar.

Disana sudah berdiri seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap, dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu sebagai pelangkapnya.

Tuan Kim menyerahkan tangan putranya untuk di sambut oleh calon menantunya, dan ketika telapak tangan berbalut sutra seputih salju itu menyambutnya ada sengatan aneh yang Taehyung rasakan.

Seolah olah ia pernah mengenali lengan yang memegangnya sekarang.

Setelah sang ayah mundur Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah pria yang akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi.

Wajah cantik yang tadinya tertunduk pun mendongkak perlahan sambil membuka matanya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk melakukan hal tersebut, hingga keduanya saling menoleh dan berpandangan.

Deg!

Onix brown itu membulat sempurna, kemudian retina nya membesar kala degupan didada semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wajah yang sangat tak asing bagi dirinya, tidak! Ini sangat tidak asing.

Obsidian gelap yang awalnya menatap sendu kini berubah nyalang sambil mengeraskan rahangnya.

Kilatan kebencian menyambar lewat tatapan tersebut, ia menusuk Taehyung menggunakan sorot mata dingin itu hingga dadanya terasa sakit.

Tidak mungkin jika ini adalah suatu kebetulan belaka.

Beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu malah memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangat misterius. Demi apapun, Taehyung ingin kabur sekarang juga. Dari semua lelaki di dunia ini kenapa harus dia?!

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai upacara pemberkatannya." Ujar sang pendeta yang sudah sejak tadi memasangkan kacamata baca nya.

Sedangkan Taehyung mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil sepasang retina berlainan warna itu saling menyerang.

"Park Jungkook. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Taehyung sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih? Dalam suka maupun duka?"

Sesaat setelahnya dunia terasa berhenti berputar, melemparkan Taehyung dalam penjara tak kasat mata yang Jungkook buat.

Tubuhnya bergetar, antara bahagia dan menyesal.

Calon suaminya adalah Jeon Jungkook?! Tidak! Park Jungkook?

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin?

Apakah Jungkook akan menerima pernikahan ini? Ataukah ia akan melepaskan genggaman erat itu dengan kasar? Sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Sungguhpun Taehyung merasa lututnya tidak bertenaga, air mata menggenang dikelopak indahnya. Oh Ya Tuhan, aku telah berdosa, dan inikah hukumannya?

Hal yang sangat ia impikan sejak dulu, menikah dengan Jungkook!

Kini kesempatannya telah datang, namun Taehyung menghancurkan hal itu sebelum impiannya terwujud.

Menyesal, ya Taehyung luar biasa menyesal.

Apalagi ketika Jungkook mulai menyunggingkan senyuman jahatnya. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, mempermalukannya? Ya bisa saja.

Pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang termangu didepan altar? Bisa saja.

Ini hukuman mu Kim Taehyung, dan kau akan membayarnya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Gimana? :v

Apa masih kurang? Atau tidak menarik sama sekali?

Tell me ur opinion guys xD

Terimakasih yang sudah komen di prolog nya, setelah ini mungkin ell akan update lost innocence xD

Btw, ell ini pria jadi dibelakangnya akan lebih enak ditambahkan -kun saja xD

Thanks yg review di prolog Trespass ini, maaf gak bisa balas satu-persatu.

Kasih Review gak bayar kok.. Jadi jangan lupa Follow + Favorite juga :D

Np : Cr. scene pernikahan by my gf Riri :*


	3. Chapter 3

**TRESPASS**

[Chapter 2 : I do]

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung (Bottom)

X

Jeon Jungkook (Top)

.

.

.

.

This is KookV fanfiction!

If you don't like, don't read!

Rated-M for Sex and Mature content!

Sider? I warn you

.

.

.

Ellden-K storyline present

 **TRESPASS**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menangis hebat dari dalam kamarnya, ia tidak berani keluar. Bahkan menyambut para tamu yang berdatangan pun, tidak. Tubuh kecil itu terguncang dalam emosi luar biasa yang melingkupinya.

Rasa takut dan was-was pun merayap hingga keubun-ubun, memberikan kegelisahan luar biasa bagi Taehyung.

Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas, sekedar untuk menenangkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

Entah Taehyung harus bahagia atau bersedih, perasaannya kini tengah diambang kegelisahan. Jeon- tidak, Park Jungkook? Bagaimana bisa dia yang menjadi pengantinnya?

Padahal masih teringat jelas kebencian yang menusuk dari tatapan maut itu, bahkan segala ungkapan mengerikan telah Jungkook katakan _'malam itu'_. Bukankah ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi?

Kini Jungkook adalah suaminya, dan entah apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan terhadap Taehyung. Ia bahkan masih memerlukan penjelasan bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook berubah menjadi Park Jungkook dalam waktu singkat.

Tidak! Mereka 5 tahun tidak pernah bertemu dan kini pemuda berandal itu menjadi tuan muda idaman yang amat rupawan.

Bertahun-tahun terlalui, dengan kebencian Jungkook yang masih melekat dan ternyata kini malah semakin membesar. Itu pun akibat Taehyung pula.

Pemuda hazel itu berhenti dari tangisannya yang tersedu, memulai untuk memikirkan hal lain yang lebih pelik. Saat ini, ia dan Jungkook adalah sepasang _suami istri_.

Entah apa maksud Jungkook menerimanya saat pengucapan janji didepan Tuhan. Pasalnya pernikahan bukanlah hal yang main-main, mengingat Taehyung hanya ingin sekali mengucapkan janji sucinya didepan altar.

Mungkinkah Jungkook melakukannya karena ia ingin menguji Taehyung akibat apa yang telah dilakukannya diwaktu lalu, atau- tidak mungkin Jungkook berkata _'Iya'_ karena pria itu mencintai Taehyung. Tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Lalu apa?!

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka, mengakibatkan Taehyung yang terlonjak kecil dari duduknya.

Seorang pria gagah dan mengenakan tuxedo hitam mahal nampak dari balik daun pintu yang ia buka, menatap Taehyung dengan obsidian tajam miliknya.

Hati kecil nan rapuh pun bergetar, Taehyung merasa lututnya dilucuti sekarang.

Disana, Jungkook dengan angkuh menatap tepat pada retinanya.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung memberanikan diri, kemudian terdengar suaranya mengecil pada kata terakhir.

"Hapus air matamu, ini saatnya pemotretan."

Dingin, mencekam dan penuh dengan rasa benci. Jungkook mengintruksi Taehyung tanpa memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya, ucapan yang terkesan kejam itu kembali menohok Taehyung.

 _Tidak, jangan menangis lagi Taehyung. Ini akan merusak pernikahanmu_.

Taehyung sedikit mengerti dengan keinginan Jungkook, lelaki itu tidak suka dibantah dan jika Taehyung membuat keributan dengan dirinya yang masih menangis saat pemotretan berlangsung bisa saja orang-orang disana menganggapnya tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Ya, awalnya Taehyung memang tidak bahagia, namun kenyataan tak terduga ini mengubah segalanya. Entah ia harus tersenyum atau menangis, yang pasti Taehyung tidak pandai membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Bagaikan seorang narapidana yang hendak dihukum mati esok hari. Namun ia juga ingin tertawa sambil menari-nari karena suaminya adalah cinta lama yang amat ia dambakan sejak dahulu.

Betapa bodohnya Taehyung, betapa pemuda itu terbutakan oleh cinta dan emosinya. Bahkan ketika Jungkook melenyapkan diri dari hadapan Taehyung beberapa saat lalu, ia tetap menganggap semua ini sebagai mimpi. Ya ini mimpi yang jadi kenyataan, Tuhan tolong Taehyung. Biarpun ia harus membayar dosa yang telah dilakukannya saat ini juga, Taehyung bersedia. Asalkan Jungkook mau menerimanya- tidak, dia memang sudah menerima Taehyung. Maksudnya, ia ingin Jungkook menerima Taehyung dengan hatinya, ia ingin hati Jungkook menerima dirinya! Tapi bagaimana?! Bagaimana agar lelaki itu tidak lagi bersikap dingin?

Taehyung dapat merasakan kepura-puraan Jungkook, bahkan sejak mereka melakukan ciuman per-uhuk-tama mereka didepan altar dan juga para tamu undangan.

Bibirnya mengeras, walaupun Taehyung telah menunggunya dengan kesiapan yang luar biasa dipaksakan, dibubuhi dengan gemetar kecil saat Jungkook mulai meraih kedua tangannya untuk digenggam.

'Chup'

Ciuman itu masih terasa, membuat Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya saat ini.

Jungkook yang melakukannya! Jungkook yang menciumnya pertama kali, hingga Taehyung merasa jantungnya bergemuruh didalam dada.

Pria yang amat ia cintai, menciumnya didepan banyak orang. Sungguh sensasi yang luar biasa, membuat perutnya bergejolak dan terasa dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu.

Semoga Jungkook tidak ingin berniat jahat dan berperilaku kasar terhadap Taehyung, walaupun sebelumnya ia telah diperlakukan dengan tidak manusiawi oleh kebodohan Taehyung sendiri. Semoga Jungkook masih memiliki sisi nuraninya, walaupun hanya tersisa 1% kemungkinan untuk mengasihi dan menyayangi Taehyung.

 _Ya, semoga.._

.

.

.

.

Karena mereka tidak sempat melakukan pre-wedding akibat pernikahan yang terburu-buru, akhirnya pemotretan dilakukan setelah pernikahan berlangsung. Kebetulan dibelakang mansion megah itu terdapat panorama yang pas untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan. Kini Jungkook yang lebih terlihat gagah dengan tuxedo hitamnya tengah terduduk disebuah kursi kayu, rerumputan yang berwarna hijau segar itu mendukung pemandangan pohon-pohon rindang dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Taehyung mendapatkan intrupsi untuk mendudukan diri diatas paha sang suami, sambil kedua tangan memegang dan bersandar pada pundak kokoh Jungkook.

Sedikit was-was, Taehyung menatap obsidian gelap itu penuh ketakutan. Namun ketika segaris lurus maniknya bersirobok dengan kedua mata Jungkook, nampak sinar ketulusan hadir dalam tatapannya. Menyengat Taehyung hingga kedua pipi halus itu merona.

Kim Namjoon si _Photographer_ yang bertanggung jawab membuat album pernikahan Jungkook-Taehyung terlihat lebih mewah dan berwarna pun tersenyum dibuatnya, kemudian lensa yang berkilauan terpantul sinar mentari melakukan _focus_ nya.

Mengabadikan pose-pose romantis yang diintrupsikan Namjoon, kilatan _blitz_ tak membuat sepasang manik keduanya merasa lelah.

Taehyung masih mengenakan tuxedo putihnya yang anggun, kemudian ada suatu sesi dimana Jungkook memasangkan bunga kecil yang ia petik dari rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar mereka. Taehyung menatap senyum itu ketika ia merangkul leher Jungkook sambil berjinjit ketika Namjoon mengintruksi mereka agar berdiri.

Pemuda itu tumbuh begitu cepat, hingga tubuhnya menjulang amat tinggi. Andaikan Jungkook mau tersenyum untuknya selain disaat pemotretan seperti ini saja.

Namun walaupun Taehyung tidak pernah mendapatkan senyum tulus itu khusus untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tetap merasa bersyukur karena lengkungan bibir indah Jungkook tetap terbingkai abadi didalam album pernikahan mereka.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tanpa sadar Taehyung telah terlalu lama memandangi album foto pernikahan yang ia tangkup diatas pahanya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu album foto yang seharusnya baru diberikan 3 hari kedepan itu kini sudah berada ditangannya. Pekerjaan fotografer Kim memang benar memuaskan, pantas ibunya membayar mahal untuk beberapa sesi.

Taehyung sudah mengenakan piyama satin berwarna putih dengan corak bunga krisan yang indah. Sebenarnya itu sepasang dengan milik Jungkook, namun piyama lain yang berwarna hitam gelap masih teronggok diatas ranjang king size _mereka_ , tepatnya disamping Taehyung.

Pesta pernikahan telah sepenuhnya selesai dan malam ini seharusnya mereka melakukan-

.

.

'KLIK'

.

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka seseorang mengejutkan Taehyung dalam lamunannya, nampak bahu lebar itu menelusup dari balik daun pintu.

Jungkook berjalan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, ia masih mengenakan tuxedo nya. Wajah lelah itu tetap tidak menghilangkan ketampanan Jungkook.

Sepertinya ayah Taehyung mengajaknya melakukan pembicaraan keluarga terlalu lama, sampai tengah malam begini Jungkook baru memasuki kamar _mereka_.

Perasaan takut juga debaran kencang didadanya tak dapat terbendung, Taehyung menutup album foto dipangkuannya pelan-pelan. Kemudian menaruhnya diatas nakas tepat disamping ranjang.

Tubuh jangkung diseberang sana menatap Taehyung amat dalam, sepasang alis tegas itu menyatu.

Nampak Jungkook tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Kemudian derap langkah kaki terdengar ketika Taehyung semakin menundukan kepala sambil membawa tubuhnya ketengah ranjang.

Apakah Jungkook akan _'melakukannya'_ sekarang? Bagaimana jika Jungkook memperlakukannya dengan kasar? Bagaimana jika Taehyung belum siap Jungkook tiba-tiba-

.

.

'Srek'

.

.

Jungkook menyambar piyama hitam miliknya disamping Taehyung, kemudian aroma musk itu menghilang ketika tubuh Jungkook sudah tak nampak lagi dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Taehyung mendesah, entah kecewa entah lega. Namun sepertinya Jungkook benar-benar lelah malam ini, nampak dari cara berjalannya yang gontai.

Beruntung Taehyung sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya didalam kamar mandi, meski Taehyung sempat memiliki niatan untuk mengajak Jungkook mandi bersama. Meskipun begitu tatkala ia melihat raut wajah Jungkook, sungguh Taehyung benar mengubur dalam-dalam ajakan tersebut.

 _"Apakah kau lelah?"_

 _"Kau harus mandi."_

 _"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."_

Taehyung bergumam sendirian, sambil kedua tangan kurusnya memeluk guling empuk diatas kasur. Ia melirik kesamping tempat tidur yang masih lapang, apakah Jungkook akan tidur bersamanya? Diatas ranjang ini?

Pemuda hazel itu cukup mengetahui jika Jungkook sangat tidak menyukainya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, namun Jungkook belum menampakan eksistensinya dikamar ini. Membuat Taehyung yang semula telah mempersiapkan kalimat permintaan maafnya yang panjang lebar dan dipenuhi diksi dalam itu hampir melupakan niatnya. Tetapi mengingat ini sudah hampir menjelang tengah malam, tubuhnya pun perlu istirahat.

Namun ia juga mengkhawatirkan Jungkook, mungkinkah pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri didalam kamar mandi?

Taehyung ingin menyusul suaminya, namun rasa takut selalu menghalangi. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa meringkuk sambil pikirannya berkecamuk tak mau berhenti, membuat kepala cantik itu terasa bising.

Seseorang mematikan lampu utama sehingga hanya cahaya lampu duduk yang menerangi seluet jangkung Jungkook melewati kaki ranjang dan terduduk disamping Taehyung yang kini berpura-pura tidur.

Sungguh, betapapun situasi canggung ini seperti hendak membunuhnya. Taehyung berniat mengeluarkan suara namun lagi-lagi niatnya kembali meredup ketika Jungkook terlihat memijat keningnya lelah.

Mereka hanya terhalang 1 buah guling empuk yang satunya lagi sudah Taehyung rengkuh. Punggung lebar Jungkook menggoda Taehyung meminta dipeluk, tapi sekali lagi keberaniannya menghilang entah kemana bersama terbuangnya pil laknat itu beberapa hari lalu.

Menit demi menit terlewati dalam kecanggungan yang kentara, walaupun Jungkook sepertinya menganggap Taehyung telah tertidur lelap dan berenang didunia mimpi. Ia merebahkan tubuh bak dewa yunani itu disamping Taehyung, membuat tegukan ludah kembali samar-samar terdengar.

Hening, kemudian suara nafas tenang terdengar dari tubuh disampingnya.

Taehyung sepertinya terlalu berharap tinggi, bahkan malam ini Jungkook tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Berbicara juga tidak.

Ya, sudah sangat jelas jika dia sangat membenci Taehyung.

Sudah amat jelas.

.

.

.

"Apa? Tidak ada bulan madu?" Taehyung melongo ketika seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang mengaku sebagai sekretaris Jungkook memberinya kabar kurang menyenangkan.

Baru 3 hari Taehyung merasakan suasana pengantin barunya yang kelam, selama itu pula Jungkook tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan pria itu terkesan sering menghindar ketika mereka bersinggungan saat sedang melakukan aktifitas tidak disengaja di mansion.

Jungkook selalu sibuk dengan urusannya dikantor dan Taehyung bahkan tidak berani bertegur sapa dengan suaminya sendiri, ya ini benar-benar konyol dan sekarang sekretaris bernama Jung Hoseok itu membawakannya berita yang benar tidak bagus.

Hoseok mengangguk ketika Taehyung melengkingkan pertanyaan dengan nada hiperbola. Sedangkan Hoseok kembali menimpali.

"Ya, dan tuan menginginkan anda segera pindah ke apartemen milik tuan Jungkook hari ini juga."

"Tunggu.." Taehyung mengkerutkan alisnya. "Kukira kami akan tinggal disini, ayahku sudah memberikan mansion ini sejak lama untuk kutinggali.. Bagaimana mungkin aku pindah ke tempat lain?" Pria kecil bersurai cokelat itu tidak habis pikir, pasalnya Taehyung kira ia akan tinggal di mansion ini. Mengingat sudah sejak lama kepemilikannya telah atas nama Taehyung.

"Tuan muda sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan ayah anda tuan dan beliau tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut." Jawab Hoseok kemudian.

Setelahnya Taehyung menghela nafas, sambil berpikir nampak ia menggaruk dagu dengan satu jari.

"Lagipula, letak kawasan elit ini terlalu jauh dan perlu menempuh waktu yang panjang untuk sampai di kantor tepat waktu." Ucapan bernada sopan itu mencoba memberi Taehyung penjelasan dan yang paling manis hanya diam sambil mendengarkan.

"Tuan muda bukan orang yang main-main dengan waktu, tuan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.." Taehyung menggumam pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tolong panggilkan orang untuk mengurus barang-barangku."

.

.

.

.

 **-TRESPASS-**

.

.

.

.

Tumpukan berkas-berkas penting semakin menambah rasa lelah yang kini tengah Jungkook tanggung, pria dengan lengan kemeja yang digulungkan hingga sikut itu pun menghembuskan kepenatannya.

Ketika goresan tinta yang berasal dari pena ditangan tergurat diatas kertas, Jungkook melayangkan angannya pada sebuah ingatan beberapa waktu lalu setelah pernikahan.

Saat itu ia sedang melakukan obrolan serius dengan sang ayah mertua, pria 60 tahunan yang nampak lebih segar dari rata-rata orang seumurnya.

 _"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf."_ Tuan besar Kim menyeletuk pertama kali, membuat Jungkook yang tengah melirik kearah lain menggulirkan kelerengnya tepat pada onix cokelat tua dihadapannya. _"Untuk sekali ini tolong terimalah permintaan maafku, dan kumohon tolong jaga Taehyung. Jangan sakiti dia."_ Tambah pria paruh baya itu kemudian.

Jungkook mengernyit ditempatnya, nampak rahang tegas itu mengeras menahan emosi. Tangan berototnya mengepal diatas meja, terlihat jelas bahwa Jungkook sangat tidak menyukai percakapan tersebut hingga ketika ia terlemparkan kembali dari ingatannya pria itu menggebrak meja penuh emosi.

Mengakibatkan seorang pria lain yang baru memasuki ruang kerja Jungkook terkejut tatkala dentuman itu memekakan telinganya.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hoseok kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat barusan.

Jungkook menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada kursi kerja yang empuk kemudian mengibas agar Hoseok tidak mengindahkan penyebab tuan nya emosi tiba-tiba.

"Ada yang anda butuhkan tuan?" Hoseok membuka pertanyaan dan Jungkook hanya menggumam sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Tadi anda memanggil saya kemari."

"Oh ya.." Akhirnya Jungkook ingat juga setelah melupakan apa maksudnya ia memanggil sekretaris Jung memasuki ruangannya. Memang Jungkook sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini dan wajahnya menunjukan jika ia sedang tidak sehat.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan?"

"Sudah tuan, istri anda tidak menolak dan kini-"

Jungkook mendesis sebagai refleks nya ketika Hoseok mengucapkan kalimat _'istri anda'_ dalam ucapannya. Jungkook merasa tidak nyaman dengan _title_ itu, bahkan ia masih sangsi untuk mengakui hal tersebut. Pasalnya ini terdengar amat tabu ditelinga Jungkook.

Hoseok terdiam sesaat lalu wajah malaikatnya mulai menerawang mimik suram sang tuan. Hoseok bukanlah pegawai baru, sudah hampir 10 tahun ia melayani Park Corporation. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tuan muda Park nya tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa.

Hoseok mengetahui jika jawabannya barusan membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan gelar yang ia berikan terhadap Kim Taehyung yang kini memang berstatus sebagai _istri_ tuan mudanya. Sedikit banyak Hoseok dapat merasakan kegelisahan dan amarah tercetak samar diwajah tampan Jungkook, ada kalanya pemuda itu dapat menampakan perasaannya sesekali. Pasalnya Jungkook tidak pernah mencampur adukkan urusan pribadi dengan profesionalitasnya dikantor. Namun kini tatkala Hoseok mengungkit hal tentang Taehyung itu mempengaruhi konsentrasi Jungkook yang memang sedang goyah sejak tadi. -walaupun ia sendiri yang mengungkitnya duluan-.

"Baiklah sudah cukup penjelasannya, kau boleh pergi."

.

.

.

.

Sejak 1 jam yang lalu Taehyung dapat menghela nafas lega nya kali ini. Mengingat ia yang baru saja sampai ditempat barunya, ya apartemen mewah milik Jungkook.

Nampaknya Taehyung sedikit merasakan hal aneh dengan ingatannya, jadi Jungkook tinggal disini? Bukan apartemen lama yang Taehyung ingat dulu? Atau Jungkook sengaja menyewa apartemen baru?

Ah, entahlah. Ini sedikit membingungkan. Mungkin saja Taehyung hanya berpikir terlalu berbelit-belit.

Tubuh ramping itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar utama. Kesan pertama saat membuka pintu itu adalah, cerah.

Ya, dinding kaca yang pastinya amat tebal itu memberikan jalan leluasa agar cahaya matahari sore menaungi sebagian sisi ruangan. Gorden abu-abu putih terikat rapi disetiap sudut kaca, guna meminimalisir cahaya yang masuk. Namun Taehyung tidak berniat untuk menutup gordennya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju balkon luas yang terhubung langsung dengan kamar tersebut. Setelah melewati pintu geser yang juga terbuat dari kaca Taehyung merasakan terpaan angin dan sinar matahari menyapa wajah dan tubuhnya, kembali menyegarkan pikirannya yang benar-benar kusut.

Malam ini Jungkook akan pulang, dan Taehyung akan kembali tidur berdua dengannya.

Selama ini Jungkook nyaris tidak pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan berbicara dengan Taehyung sekalipun tidak. Hal ini begitu menyiksa ketimbang Jungkook yang membalas perlakuannya dengan lebih kasar lagi, itu yang dipikirkan Taehyung. Namun nyatanya Jungkook hanya diam dan itu adalah senjata paling mematikan untuk membunuh Taehyung secara perlahan.

"Jungkook, aku mencintaimu.. Aku tahu aku bodoh, lakukan apapun padaku! Asal jangan diam begini." Taehyung mulai mencengkram pinggiran besi yang membatasi dirinya dengan petaka -ya jika dia jatuh dari lantai 15 bukankah itu petaka?-.

Pria kecil bermarga Kim itu hampir kembali menangis, tapi sudah cukup sesi cengeng dan melankolisnya. Ia harus berani berbicara kepada Jungkook, seharusnya sebelum ia menuntut sang suami untuk menggumamkan beberapa patah kata Taehyung juga perlu memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"Dasar Jeon Jungkook bodoh, kenapa harus diam-diaman begini sih-"

"Apa katamu?"

.

.

.

Hari ini sebelum pulang kerumah, Jungkook mendapatkan telpon dari ayah angkatnya, obrolan santai itu berubah menjadi pembicaraan serius antara seorang ayah dan anak.

Walau tidak biasanya presdir Park menelpon si anak kesayangan ketika sedang bertugas di London -atau lebih tepatnya berobat?.

 _"Dengarkan nak, aku adalah ayahmu dan aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun didunia ini. Walau ibumu sudah meninggal, tapi kau tetap tidak pernah kehilangan cinta darinya. Kau harus bersyukur atas itu."_ Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil kala ia membayangkan senyum mengembang diwajah mendiang ibunya. Orang yang bahkan lebih menyayangi Jungkook dari _'siapapun'_ itu.

 _"Ketahuilah, ayah ingin segera manimang cucu.. Darimu."_ Jungkook merubah air mukanya, walaupun dapat diyakini presdir Park sama sekali tidak melihatnya namun sedikit banyak ia mengerti dengan perasaan Jungkook saat ini.

 _"Berhentilah mengurung dirimu dalam masa lalu, aku merasakan umurku mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit."_

Jungkook menghela nafas ditempatnya.

"Sudahlah ayah, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau harus sehat, jadi ayah tidak perlu terburu-buru menginginkan cucu dariku.."

 _"Park Jungkook!"_ Terdengar bentakan halus dari seberang sana, membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya. Namun ia masih belum memikirkan tentang seorang anak dalam kehidupannya, pernikahan ini bahkan terlalu cepat.

"Ini terlalu cepat ayah. Lagipula seharusnya kau memikirkan kesehatanmu dulu, aku ingin melihat ayah sehat." Jungkook melembut dikalimat terakhir, sungguhpun ia sangat menyayangi orang tuanya. Kemudian yang diseberang sana tersenyum simpul akibat kalimat tersebut.

Karena sejak presdir park menemukannya ia sudah tidak mengalami pemukulan lagi.

Orang-orang berjas hitam itu bahkan tidak kembali lagi untuk melemparkan setumpuk uang pada wajahnya yang sudah babak belur. Bahkan Jungkook dapat menjalani harinya disekolah baru, kota yang paling ingin Jungkook kunjungi sejak dulu dan ketika itu ia bahkan dapat bersekolah disana.

Ya, London.

.

.

.

Segera setelah mendengar gumaman dingin itu Taehyung merasa tubuhnya seperti baru saja tersambar petir disore hari yang cerah. Ketika ia berbalik sebagai refleks dari keterkejutan, ujung hidungnya malah bergesekan dengan dagu Jungkook yang super dekat. Refleks ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya sambil membantingkan wajah kesebelah kiri. Mengakibatkan pipi lembutnya menekan bahu tegap Jungkook.

Pantas saja suaranya terasa amat jelas, bahkan getarannya menggelitik telinga Taehyung.

Ketika tubuhnya telah benar-benar berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Jungkook, perawakan jangkung didepannya mengikis jarak sambil kedua tangan panjang Jungkook mencengkram pinggiran besi.

Tuhan! Jantungnya meledak! Jantung Taehyung seperti benar-benar akan meledak! Sialan! Persetan! Keparat! Mulut bedebah!

Taehyung mengulum bibirnya sendiri menahan pekikan bodoh yang hendak keluar, dadanya bergemuruh.

Jungkook sangat dekat dengannya, ia tidak dapat melihat obsidian itu karena tubuhnya yang terhimpit. Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya pada dada Jungkook. Menjadikan batas antara kewarasan Taehyung yang mulai hancur lebur.

"J-Jungkook..." Keredip dimatanya berbarengan dengan menunduknya kepala Jungkook, kemudian bibir semerah darah itu berbisik diatas daun telinga Taehyung.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Dingin, Taehyung hampir kembali menangis ditempatnya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sedang menggodanya atau memang sedang mempermainkan perasaan Taehyung?

Pria itu muncul tiba-tiba tanpa derap langkah kaki yang terdengar, kini Jungkook bahkan sudah menyudutkan dirinya. Tanpa Taehyung sadari sedikitpun. Apakah Jungkook adalah seorang vampire?! Tidak mungkin bodoh!

Oh, demi Tuhan Taehyung tidak sungguh berniat mengatakan bahwa Jungkook itu bodoh. Dia bahkan jauh dari kata tersebut.

Taehyung menggeleng. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman dalam kepala Jungkook.

"Ulangi lagi, apa katamu tadi?" Getaran dalam kalimat yang Jungkook ucapkan tepat disamping telinga Taehyung semakin meluruhkan pertahanan. Pria kecil itu merasakan tubuhnya melemah dalam dekapan tidak disengaja yang Jungkook lakukan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau bodoh.. Kau salah paham Jungkook.. Aku-"

"Bukan, yang sebelum itu."

Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mendongkak, maniknya mencari-cari netra gelap Jungkook untuk ia tatap.

Ketika Jungkook kembali memberi jarak wajah tampan bergaris rahang tegas itu nampak gelap. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan sorot yang lain, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang lakukan apapun padamu, asal jangan diam.."

.

.

DEG

.

.

Taehyung memucat, ketika kilatan pada netra Jungkook memenjaranya. Menyalurkan isyarat tentang apa yang hendak Jungkook lakukan kepada Taehyung.

Kemudian, didetik selanjutnya jemari panjang Jungkook memerangkap punggung Taehyung dalam sebuah remasan lembut. Merengkuhnya sambil bibir ranum itu memagut Taehyung yang tiba-tiba membeku.

Jadi apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan sekarang? Secepat kilat pria jangkung tersebut kini malah memagutnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Menghisap Taehyung dalam cumbuan manis sore hari.

Paras dingin itu menutup mata ketika terpaan sinar mentari menyapu wajahnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung tetap diam dalam degupan jantung yang meronta-ronta didalam dada.

Apakah Jungkook mulai bisa menerimanya? Ataukah Jungkook sedang mabuk?

Tapi nyatanya Taehyung tidak mengecap rasa alkohol dari lidah Jungkook. Pria itu 100% sadar dengan tindakannya.

Walau apapun niat Jungkook mencumbunya Taehyung tetap menerima itu dengan penuh cinta, tatkala matanya ikut tertutup dan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu memeluk leher tegas yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jungkook memindahkan kecupannya pada leher Taehyung. Membiarkan istrinya menggumam-gumam manja sambil mendesah.

Nyatanya Jungkook tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia tetap menginginkan waktunya untuk bersama Taehyung tapi rasa benci yang luar biasa ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Tatkala gelenyar nikmat itu menyapa syaraf paling sensitif nya sebagai seorang pria, Jungkook menenggelamkan kebencian itu untuk sesaat. Sedikit demi sedikit, sama seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan.

Menerima Taehyung sebagai pendampingnya yang sah.

Akan tetapi... Ini sedikit sulit.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

:'v ah maaf baru di update u,u

Gimana sama kelanjutannya? Apakah masih kurang mengerti atau masih terlalu berbelit-belit? :'o

Ell sedikit stuck, apalagi file nya smpet kehapus ugh -,- kesal sekali.

Semoga responnya baik :'v tapi jika kalian merasa ada yang kurang silahkan kasih ell saran u,u

Okay, Ell akan menghadirkan sesi Q&A sedikit.. :'v

Q : SERIUS AUTHORNIM COWOK?

A : Memang sejak awal dikiranya ell cewek ya? XD cek bio deh, itu ada personal account juga disana xD

Emang jarang author cowok, tapi temen-temenku juga banyak jadi author kok '-'

Q : itu kenapa baik tae maupun kuki with or without make up keduanya tetap terlihat tampan?

A : mungkin karena keturunan :'v mereka ganteng itu sudah bawaan lahir :'v

Q : itu kookv gsnya kpan dilanjut

vmasih ku tunggu loh thor

A : lagi diketik kok '-' haha hutang ell banyak juga ya :v ditunggu saja, asal kamu fav+follow ceritanya pasti gak akan ketinggalan kok.. Keep follow my story ya :D

Q : aih thornim nambah lagi wkwkwk ituuu lost innocence lanjut dong~~ udah jamuran nunggunyaㅠㅠ

A : aih/? XD Lost Innocence sudah setengahnya kok, ini baru nyampe 2k.. Gak mungkin dishare pas lgi ngegantungnya, nanti pada demo :'v Keep follow saja ya :D

Q : Itu jeka diculik terus disekap sama tetet? Sama atuh temanya kayak lost innocence?

A : Emang tema nya hampir sama, tapi disini Jungkook tidak benar-benar gak berdaya kok xD JK kan diculik tpi gk tau wajah Tetet/? :v kalo disini dia tau wajah tetet/? Dan karakternya jauh berbeda kok :D jadi keep follow ya :D

Oke '-' Makasih yang sudah review panjang, ell sangat terinspirasi.

Memang awalnya agak dilema, ini Taehyung mau dinikahkan sama Jimin / Jungkook :'v tapi ada ide jahat lain yang terselip. Jadi kujadikanlah Jungkook yang menikah :'v juga kayaknya ell gagal menjadikan fic ini cuma twoshoot saja :v bahkan mungkin 4/5 Chapter XD maafkan ya XD

Itu moment minyoon di chapter sebelumnya cuma sebagai pengecoh xD

Btw, yoonmin/minyoon itu yg dominan siapa ya? :'v kemarin ell jadikan suga pake kostum waitress gara-gara moment nya dia yang bagiin roti di kafe pakai maid costum :'v

Overall thanks sudah mengikuti ff ini dan memberikan review yang membangun.

Big thanks for : **Ren Afrezya, vayasyun, kim ria, Hastin99, SHINeexo, bxjkv, odorayaki, ayuarmy4, Y BigProb, Yoonji, koook, princeRathena, TaeJeon, doedeer12, MY Yeon, Jaery Kim, ismisofifia, vanillatae, Nona Wortel, Ismafebry, Jinchanjimin1, Ookidoki23, flwlsV, Jeon97Kim, Sasayan-chan, Karlienjustin, ukhan, 7D, Nearo O'nealy, PurpleLittleCho, ara'seo, Intan474, sasahuang7 :***

Keep Follow + Favorite this story :*


	4. Chapter 4

**TRESPASS**

[Chapter 3 : Hackles]

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung (Bottom)

X

Jeon Jungkook (Top)

.

.

.

.

This is KookV fanfiction!

If you don't like, don't read!

Rated-M for Sex and Mature content!

Sider? I warn you

.

.

.

Ellden-K storyline present

 **TRESPASS**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada didalam kepala Jungkook, ketika tubuhnya telah berbaring diatas kasur dengan Taehyung menindih perutnya sambil bercumbu. Ia memagut Taehyung sementara mengangkat kepalanya guna memperdalam lumatan.

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung menduduki selangkangannya, dengan kedua tangan meraba-raba dada bidang sang suami. Merangsangnya sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu sebelum mereka menikah.

Sungguh birahi ini rasanya sangat melenakan, apalagi ketika Taehyung mulai memereteli kancing kemeja Jungkook tanpa perintah. Gairah itu memang muncul, tetapi ada hal yang mengganjal didalam kepala Jungkook.

Kala Taehyung menggigit bibirnya halus, kilatan masa lalu kemudian melintas dikepalanya, dimana kebencian yang menumpuk itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Akhh!" Taehyung terjatuh diatas ranjang yang empuk akibat dorongan lengan berotot Jungkook pada tubuhnya. Mengakibatkan perawakan kurus itu terlonjak dari atas tubuh kekar Jungkook.

Pria yang lebih kuat bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya, memandang Taehyung dengan penuh kebencian yang tidak hilang.

Jungkook terengah.

Sungguhpun ia tidak ingin melihat wajah cantik Taehyung saat ini, hingga ia membuang tatapannya kearah lain.

Sepasang netra gelap itu mengeredip.

Tidak, Jungkook tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa benci dan muak telah meracuni hati, ia tidak bisa menerima Taehyung begitu saja. Jungkook tetap tidak bisa.

"Jungkook.. Kenapa-" Taehyung menahan diri, ketika ia menatap wajah gusar Jungkook yang nampak tidak ingin melihat dirinya.

Demi Tuhan, hatinya sakit melihat perubahan Jungkook yang tidak masuk akal ini. Awalnya Taehyung kira suaminya sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook nampak terlalu memaksakan diri, hingga emosinya membeludak tiba-tiba.

Taehyung tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada didalam kepala tampan Jungkook, ketika ia mulai mencumbunya dibalkon tadi hingga mereka yang berakhir saling meraba diatas ranjang. Sekarang Jungkook malah mendorong dan melempar Taehyung saat mereka baru hendak mengawalinya.

Kembali, Taehyung berniat menahan diri. Namun rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk menggenggam punggung tangan berotot milik Jungkook.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja-"

"Jangan sentuh aku." Taehyung tersentak ketika tangan lebar Jungkook menolaknya, kemudian tubuh jangkung itu mengelibat sambil mengancingkan kembali kemeja satinnya yang terbuka.

Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan air mata yang menggenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu, masa kanak-kanaknya sangat bahagia. Hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil yang menyayangi Jungkook tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya ia menginginkan kisah hidup yang biasa saja, sama seperti apa yang orang lain alami.

Namun tragedi itu merenggut semua kehidupan ideal Jeon Jungkook.

Detik itu juga.

Ketika guru pianonya memanggil nama Jungkook dengan suara yang bergetar. Ketika Jungkook masih asyik menekan tuts hitam putih pada alat musik kesayangannya.

 _"Jungkook, kau harus pulang sekarang."_

Saat itu, tatapan polosnya berubah suram. Ujung rambut lembutnya memerangkap sisa debu hitam yang berjatuhan dari atas, tertiup angin hingga berhamburan dimana-mana.

Ia melihat banyaknya orang dewasa berlalu lalang, menggunakan seragam merah dan helm yang senada.

 _"Apa tuan dan nyonya Jeon sudah ditemukan?"_

 _"Tidak, kami belum menemukannya. Sepertinya mereka terjebak dilantai 2."_

Sayup-sayup Jungkook mendengar gumaman kepanikan dimana-mana, orang disekitarnya menonton sambil meringis ngilu.

Sedangkan perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. Bocah kecil itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk meluncur keluar. Disertai dengan segukan hebat, ia berdiri menghadap rumah yang biasa Jungkook tinggali telah hangus terbakar oleh api.

Membakar semua kenangan indah bersama kedua orang tua yang amat ia cintai, menggantikannya dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghinggapi Jungkook hampir disetiap malam.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika Taehyung menemukannya ketiduran diruang kerja.

Jungkook menangis dalam tidurnya, sambil menangkup lembaran foto masa kecil yang masih tersisa diatas meja kerja.

Tentu saja Taehyung panik mendapati hal tersebut, melihat suaminya memimpikan hal yang nampak amat menyedihkan. Ketika Taehyung menepuk pipi lembut itu sambil membungkuk Jungkook enggan membuka mata.

Segukan serta dengungan kecil mengisi ruangan dengan interior menarik itu hingga ke langit-langit.

 _"Hei kau! Bocah sialan!."_ Kemudian Jungkook kecil nampak telah tumbuh lebih besar.

Mengenakan seragam sekolah yang kotor dan sobek dimana-mana, terlihat pula bercak darah mengering pada kerahnya.

Hal itu bukan tanpa sebab, karena Jungkook yang awalnya hendak pergi pulang menggunakan sepeda tuanya tiba-tiba diserang sekumpulan orang berjas hitam yang turun dari dalam mobil mewah.

Mereka memukulnya, menendang dan bahkan melemparkan setumpuk uang tepat diwajahnya yang lagi-lagi memiliki warna baru -merah keunguan-.

 _"Jauhi dia! Sudah berapa kali kau mendapat peringatan?"_ Tubuh babak belur itu meringis sambil memegangi perut, dengan puluhan lembar won yang berserakan.

Seorang yang lebih tinggi dari yang lain mendorong kening Jungkook sambil merunduk. Membiarkan pening kembali melanda kepala tampan itu.

 _"Dasar tidak tahu di untung, kau bahkan membawa petaka kepada keluargamu sendiri."_

"Jungkook.." Didunia nyata Taehyung tampak masih belum menyerah untuk membangunkan suaminya, sungguh tidak dapat disangka. Ternyata Jungkook memiliki sisi yang sangat rapuh, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang enam jam lalu Taehyung lihat. Ia kasar, sama seperti semasa SMA dulu, namun kini. Tubuh atletis itu bahkan menangis sesegukan dalam tidurnya.

Jungkook bukan cengeng, Taehyung dapat menjamin itu. Bahkan jika dihitung baru kali ini ia melihat suaminya bermimpi buruk, dan separah ini.

Kemudian ketika tepukan dibahu Jungkook semakin intens, pria berwajah tampan yang berlinangan air mata pun membuka obsidiannya.

Jungkook cukup menyadari jika Taehyung telah melihatnya mengalami mimpi buruk, karena ia adalah tipe orang yang cenderung waspada disetiap kesempatan apapun. Walau keadaannya baru bangun tidur.

Setelahnya tubuh tegap itu membenahi posisi, dengan kedua tangan yang refleks mengurut wajah lelah penuh gurat kesedihan tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku rasa kau mengalami mimpi buruk." Taehyung cepat bangkit lalu mengusap punggung suaminya, kemudian kedua tangan kurus itu merapikan berkas diatas meja yang terbuka dan berserakan.

Sekilas ia melihat beberapa foto seorang bocah kecil yang mirip Jungkook, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tengah bermain air dengan pelampung berbentuk ban warna kuning yang melingkari pinggangnya. Foto lain menunjukan hal berbeda, dimana sebuah keluarga kecil tampak bahagia dengan seorang bocah yang sama tengah menggenggam dua buah permen gula-gula pada kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa, jangan perdulikan aku." Suara berat itu meraih lembaran foto diatas meja, kemudian memasukannya kedalam laci kerja.

Setelah Taehyung merapikan pekerjaan Jungkook, pria yang masih terduduk dengan kernyitan di alis pun mendapatkan sebuah elusan halus pada pundaknya. Sejurus kemudian, Jungkook menghela nafas cukup berat.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat dikamar." Ketika Jungkook nampak ingin mengelak, Taehyung segera menyelanya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa akibat mimpi buruk lagi, kau tau tubuhmu lelah tapi tetap memaksakan."

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Jungkook."

Tatapan menusuk itu berubah melembut, sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini selama lima belas tahun terakhir. Tuan Park memang menyayanginya, namun Taehyung memberikan hal berbeda dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

Sebaik apapun seorang ayah, tindakannya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan perhatian seorang ibu maupun istri. Meski begitu Jungkook tetap bersyukur karena ayahnya menyayangi tanpa perlu diungkapkan oleh perkataan.

Jungkook tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun, tatkala Taehyung membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang king size mereka. Desahan halus terdengar begitu merdu kala kelembutan itu menyapa bagian belakang tubuh Jungkook, sungguh ini memang nyaman. Ketika kepalanya sempat pening untuk beberapa saat, kelembutan permukaan bantal itu menyembuhkannya.

Taehyung tersenyum setelah berhasil menyalakan lilin aroma terapi disamping ranjang, membiarkan ruang temaram itu hanya diterangi lilin-lilin harum miliknya.

Ketika kantuk sudah mulai menggoda Taehyung, perawakan kurus itu membawa diri untuk terbaring disamping Jungkook. Namun memposisikan tubuh lebih tinggi dari pria disampingnya.

Betapapun Jungkook ingin menutup mata untuk sekedar berpura-pura tertidur, namun netra gelap itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Mimpi buruk tadi bahkan masih membayang dikepalanya, membuat Taehyung harus tidur menyamping dengan wajah Jungkook menghadap dada. Saat pria itu berpaling, tangan kiri Taehyung menahan rahang kanan Jungkook agar tetap menghadapnya.

Pria yang lebih besar menutup mata canggung.

Kemudian telapak lembut itu menyapu surai kelam Jungkook penuh kasih, dengan ibu jari yang sesekali mengurut pelipisnya, tanpa disangka Jungkook mendengus nyaman.

Aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Taehyung dan wewangian dari lilin-lilin itu sungguh membuat Jungkook luar biasa nyaman. Ia ingin menolak Taehyung sebenarnya, ya, sejak awal ketika pria itu membangunkan Jungkook dengan cara terlembut yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku ya," Taehyung membuka suara, sambil matanya mengawang langit-langit kamar. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang banyak pikiran."

Tidak ada jawaban, namun Jungkook tetap mendengar.

"Tidurlah setelah kau merasa tenang."

Ia sudah tenang Taehyung, percayalah.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dingin masih menyelimutinya ketika Taehyung memasuki coffeshop yang sama dengan beberapa bulan lalu ia kunjungi. Namun kini interior nya sedikit berbeda, tetapi masih memberikan nuansa indah -atau bahkan lebih. Walaupun diameter ruangan tidak terlalu besar, setidaknya tempat ini dapat meringankan sejenak beban Taehyung. Membantunya menenangkan pikiran dengan secangkir minuman hangat.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung lakukan setelah duduk ialah, memesan capuchino.

Sambil menunggu, Taehyung berinisiatif menghubungi _suaminya_.

 **Line**

 **Taehyung** : Kau sedang apa? Jika lelah istirahatlah sebentar, jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal.

*Read

Beberapa menit setelahnya tidak ada balasan, kemudian pria cantik itu kembali mengetik pesan berikutnya.

 **Taehyung** : Jangan lupa minum obatnya, kau mengeluh pusing tadi pagi.

*Read

 _Jungkook sedang mengetik..._

Taehyung menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat, mendapati dirinya yang gugup akibat menunggu balasan Jungkook terlihat seperti baru pertama mengirimnya pesan semasa SMA dulu.

Kembali tampak seorang pria berkulit pucat yang sama membawakannya secangkir kopi berbau harum, namun Taehyung tidak menyadari kedatangan pria tersebut akibat ia mendudukan diri sambil memunggungi meja barista.

 _TING_

Taehyung segera membuka lock screen pada ponselnya kemudian notifikasi balasan Jungkook pun muncul.

 **Jungkook** : Tolong jangan membuatku kesal dan berhentilah menggangguku dengan pesan-pesanmu itu. Jangan karena kejadian semalam kau bisa mengirimiku pesan sesukamu.

Taehyung memucat, tulisan pada layar ponselnya sungguh amat jelas.

Ya, jelas sekali hingga seorang pria dibelakangnya dapat membaca runtutan pesan menyakitkan itu hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"Ini pesananmu." Min Yoongi berucap setelah menaruh cangkir kopi ditangannya keatas meja, kemudian memberi senyuman singkat ketika Taehyung membalasnya dengan anggukan wajah manis yang nampak murung dan sedih.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Pria kecil itu bertanya dengan nada sopan, sungguh ia ingin membantu mengatasi kegundahan hati Taehyung. Walau sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

Meski begitu coffeshop ini sudah menjadi salah satu tempat favorit Taehyung, walaupun beberapa bulan terakhir ia tidak terlihat berkunjung.

"Tidak, ini hanya..." Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya, dengan telapak tangan yang mengusap keningnya lembut pria kurus itu menghela nafas pelan.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak sengaja membaca pesan diponselmu tadi." Pria yang lebih mungil mendudukan diri.

Ya, Yoongi melakukannya karena suasana coffeshop lumayan sepi. Maka dari itu mungkin ia dapat berbicara sebentar dengan pria manis yang malang ini.

"Apa pacarmu berlaku buruk?" Yoongi mencoba bertanya dengan nada hati-hati, tentu saja ia takut salah bicara dan malah menyakiti orang didepannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung menggeleng miris.

"Dia suamiku.."

"Oh.."

Yoongi terkesiap sesaat, sungguh ini bukan masalah sepele. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Taehyung bahkan sudah menikah dan mendapatkan perilaku tidak menyenangkan dari pasangannya.

Yoongi berniat untuk membantu Taehyung dan sedikit meringankan bebannya, walau bagaimana pun ketika suatu masalah sudah menumpuk akan terasa lebih sulit jika ditanggung sendiri.

Lagipula, melihat Taehyung yang nampak selalu sendu ketika berkunjung kemari membuat Yoongi menaruh simpatik pada pria cantik itu. Juga, Yoongi sempat beberapa kali mengalami situasi seperti Taehyung sekarang namun dengan masalah dan tekanan yang berbeda.

Ia tetap mendapatkan cinta dari pasangannya namun tidak dengan restu. Jangan tanya apakah orang tua Yoongi melarangnya menjalani hubungan yang serius dengan Park Jimin, keduanya bahkan sudah tidak lagi menghirup segarnya udara dunia. Iya, Yoongi yatim piatu dan dapat ditebak siapa yang tidak pernah memberikan restu tersebut.

Jangan sebut ini sebagai cerita murahan semacam drama picisan yang selalu tayang pada jaman-jaman dulu ia masih SMA. Tapi ini nyata dan terjadi kepada Min Yoongi dan sepertinya ia dapat mengerti keadaan Taehyung saat ini.

Ketika Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya Taehyung mengernyit bingung dengan reaksi sang pemilik coffeshop. Namun beberapa saat punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu dapur pria imut dengan marga Min tersebut kembali dengan membawa soft cake lucu yang nampak manis.

"Anggap saja kue ini gratis untukmu." Taehyung masih terdiam dengan perhatian kecil dari Yoongi, kemudian pria mungil itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Asalkan kau tidak bersedih lagi seperti sekarang."

Pasalnya presdir Kim saja tidak pernah bertindak semanis ini. Apalagi Jungkook.

Namun Yoongi begitu hangat, seperti mereka sudah bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu dan menjadi sahabat dekat.

"Astaga terima kasih.." Tentu saja Taehyung sangat terenyuh, akibat bentuk lucu dari kue diatas meja juga sikap hangat dari orang yang nampak mengerti dengan keadaan Taehyung membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa minggu ini menekuk wajah.

Kemudian kedua tangan kurus itu menarik pinggiran piring berisikan kue lezat tersebut untuk mendekat.

"Sama-sama.." Yoongi tersenyum sambil menangkup tangannya diatas meja. "Nah, ingin berbagi cerita denganku?"

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini Jungkook memang kelelahan dan tadi pagi ia mengeluh sakit kepala pada bagian belakang. Hal itu tidak terjadi secara langsung, karena tidak mungkin Jungkook mengeluh kepada -ataupun dihadapan- Taehyung. Pria manis itu mendapati _suaminya_ sedang memijat tengkuk dengan hati-hati.

Raut wajahnya amat sangat letih dan dengan penuh perhatian Taehyung membuatkannya teh hangat yang dicampur madu.

Sungguhpun Jungkook memang sedikit merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja ia kata- -coret- ketik. Walau ia membacanya dalam hati dengan intonasi yang sedikit dilembutkan, namun serentet kalimat yang ia tulis didalam ponsel hanya bisa mengirimkan teks saja. Jika yang membacanya adalah orang lain, intonasinya pun mungkin akan berubah pula.

Pria itu mengernyit, kemudian ponsel pintar ditangannya berpindah keatas meja.

Jelas sekali Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya, apalagi sampai saat ini wajah itu masih tampak pucat.

Ini adalah akibat dari ia yang harus mengurus banyak hal semenjak sang ayah jatuh sakit.

Lelah tentu saja dirasakan, apalagi dirinya selalu berusaha memulai konflik dengan Kim Taehyung. Walaupun pria yang berstatus sebagai pasangan hidupnya itu tidak pernah terbakar percikan api yang Jungkook buat.

Ia ingin melihat, sampai dimana kesabaran Taehyung untuknya. Sampai mana ia sanggup mencintai Jeon -coret- Park brengsek Jungkook yang terus menerus bersikap acuh padanya.

Namun Taehyung selalu bersikap manis didepan Jungkook, masih sama seperti masa SMA dulu. Tetapi agak sedikit lain ketika Jungkook baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya lagi, dalam keadaan tangan terlilit pita perekat dan tubuh yang tidak berdaya.

Jungkook ingin sekali Taehyung melawannya, membalas bentakannya, sungguh sikap agresif waktu itu membuat- Tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jungkook? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memikirkan hal semacam itu?!

Konyol-"

Jungkook menggerutu sambil memilin pena dengan kedua jemari tangannya, beruntung sebelum benda sepele yang ternyata mahal itu terlempar jauh akibat tekanan emosinya yang berubah-ubah- seseorang terdengar mengintruksi lewat interkom nya dengan nada sopan.

"Tuan, ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia bilang ia adalah kawan lama."

Beberapa saat Jungkook terkesiap namun tidak cukup jeda untuk mempersilahkan masuk ketika suara engsel pada pintunya terdengar.

"Ternyata semakin sulis saja ya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjumpaimu." Ucap seorang pria bersurai hitam lembut dengan senyuman manisnya, ia berjalan sembari daun pintu dibelakangnya kembali menutup otomatis.

Sedangkan Jungkook terperangah tak percaya, hal yang paling tidak mungkin dan tidak pernah ia bayangkan sejak dulu. Bahkan jika dipikirkan hal tersebut hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk terjadi.

Namun kini, dengan begitu nyata sosok manis itu muncul dari balik daun pintu dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Untuk kesekian kali, Jungkook merasakan hatinya bergetar, sesuatu yang berdetak didalam dadanya menendang-nendang tak karuan.

"K-kau?! Bagaimana... Bisa..."

"Tentu saja bisa.."

"Tapi... Tidak mungkin!"

Pria lain yang baru sampai didepan meja Jungkook memangku tangannya diatas dada. Mencebik lucu akibat reaksi Jungkook yang sulit mempercayai realita.

"Tapi aku sudah disini bukan? Apa kau menganggapku hantu?" Orang tersebut memutari meja Jungkook untuk sampai dihadapannya. Sedangkan pria yang dimaksud masih mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Tega sekali menganggap cinta pertamamu sebagai hantu.."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Ternyata benar, ini bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf update lama :'v udh lebih sebulan yak :'v

Gimana sama chapter ini? :'v apa garing? Gak ada konflik? Saya tau kok ini gak menarik sama sekali

*tenggelamin diri

Tapi sudahlah '-' semoga lain kali gk mengecewakan :'v

Btw, big thanks buat yg udah review ff ini smpe minta dilanjut" karena saya lama update :'v juga yang komen panjang sampe bikin ell senyum" kasmaran/? :'v

Maaf gk bisa sebut satu-satu, soalnya saya ngebet pengen post chapter ini :'v tapi ell baca semua review kalian kok, (oh I really love it)

Penasaran gak sama yang nyamperin Jungkook di kantornya itu? XD silahkan menebak" dan berandai" xD

Oya, jangan lupa beri ell feedback, biar chapter depan lebih ada rasanya dan gak tijel seperti ini :'v

Thanks and don't forget to review *fly kiss

 **Ell**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRESPASS**

[Chapter 4 : Cheating]

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung (Bottom)

X

Jeon Jungkook (Top)

.

.

.

.

This is KookV fanfiction!

If you don't like, don't read!

Chapter yg ini manis-manis labil! *ugh

Sider? I warn you

.

.

.

Ellden-K storyline present

 **TRESPASS**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Hari menunjukan pukul sembilan malam ketika Jungkook melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemen pribadi miliknya, atau mungkin milik 'dia dan Taehyung' sekarang.

Melihat tubuh kurus yang ia maksud tengah mengiris sesuatu didapur, Jungkook berniat mengabaikannya. Namun manik almond itu lebih dulu memindai keberadaan pria tampan yang hendak menaiki tangga diam-diam.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Taehyung berbalik sepenuhnya setelah mematikan api untuk rebusan yang tengah ia buat. Kemudian melepas apron ditubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

Pria yang lebih besar pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku lelah..."

"Aku tahu itu.." Setelah berada tepat dihadapan Jungkook, dengan lembut Taehyung mengendurkan dasi hitam dengan corak putih mendominasi. Kemudian melepaskannya dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook yang nampak sedikit aneh dengan kebiasaan baru tersebut hanya mampu mengernyitkan alisnya. Taehyung sepertinya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi istrinya, sampai hal kecil seperti ini pun tidak terlewatkan. Ya, Jungkook berpikir demikian.

Hingga mereka sampai dikamar, Taehyung menaruh dasi Jungkook kedalam laci pakaian dan lagi tanpa diperintahkan ia kembali membantu Jungkook dengan melepaskan jas kerjanya. Benda itu ia sampirkan pada lengan kirinya lalu jemari panjang nan lentik Taehyung berniat membukakan kancing kemeja putih sang suami, saat itu Jungkook sebenarnya ingin melepaskannya sendiri namun Taehyung hanya berniat ingin berbakti saja kepada suaminya. Tapi Jungkook berpikir lain.

"Yang ini biar aku saja.."

Taehyung mengedip menatap Jungkook dengan wajah lembutnya kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Ia berjalan kembali menuju lemari pakaian kemudian berniat menggantung jas ditangannya pada gantungan baju. Sekilas ia mencium sesuatu yang berbeda dari wangi tubuh Jungkook pada jas tersebut. Namun itu hanya sekelibat, setelahnya Taehyung berbalik dan hendak menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi pemandangan menakjubkan yang Jungkook tampilkan secara cuma-cuma membuat Taehyung sulit berkata.

Setiap sekon terasa bagai berjam-jam.

Melihat kain putih polos itu merosot turun dari bahu lebar nan berotot Park Jungkook, memberikan _view_ maha erotis yang belum pernah Taehyung lihat. Hal apapun, jika itu berhubungan dengan Jungkook semuanya akan nampak sempurna. Bahkan saat-saat ia melepaskan bajunya, meski dalam posisi membelakangi. Percayalah Taehyung bahkan menelan ludahnya dengan pipi merona.

Sehingga Taehyung bergegas membawa diri masuk kedalam kamar mandi, melupakan pertanyaannya untuk sejenak akibat punggung seksi sialan itu.

.

.

Setelah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jungkook, Taehyung membiarkan pria itu berkelibat dengan bertelanjang dada memasuki kamar mandi.

Kemudian ia berniat kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Namun kemeja putih lusuh yang teronggok diatas kasur mencuri perhatian.

Secepat kilat pertanyaan yang terlupakan tadi kembali ia ingat.

Segera Taehyung meraih benda tersebut, lalu menghirupnya dengan seksama.

Benar, sudah beberapa minggu ini Taehyung hidup berdua bersama Jungkook dan ia adalah penyuka wewangian. Maka dari itu Taehyung tidak akan pernah melupakan bau khas yang selalu Jungkook ciptakan ketika orang itu muncul. Bahkan jenis parfum yang ia gunakan, Taehyung mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Tapi aroma lembut ini sungguh bertolak belakang dengan wangi tubuh Jungkook biasanya. Pria itu memiliki aroma mint yang menyegarkan dan cenderung terasa dingin ketika dihirup, namun ini terasa hangat dan manis. Sama sekali buka tipe yang biasa Jungkook pakai.

Lamat-lamat Taehyung memeluk kemeja tersebut didadanya, kemudian tatapan itu berubah sendu.

Taehyung memang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang buruk, namun ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal tidak pasti seperti ini.

Namun ia harus mempercayai suaminya, sebrengsek apapun Jungkook semasa SMA dulu ia bukan tipe seorang player. Apalagi dengan status dan umurnya yang sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, permainan hati macam itu sungguh tidak mencerminkan kedewasaan apapun. Sedangkan Jungkook amat sangat dewasa sekarang, -ya tapi sifat pendendamnya tidak masuk kedalam daftar.

 _'Jungkook, tolong jangan menyakiti aku lebih dari ini.'_

.

.

.

Suara dentingan piring dan sendok terdengar lebih dominan pada suasana hening diruang makan. Wajah segar Jungkook dengan ujung-ujung rambut yang terlihat masih basah membuat paras tampan itu semakin terlihat menawan.

Taehyung memang tidak salah mencintai seseorang seperti dia, yang salah hanyalah keputusannya untuk memiliki Jungkook walau hanya semalam. Meskipun tidakannya dilandasi ketidaksadaran Taehyung terhadap obsesi sekilasnya yang memang berbahaya. Itu pun dibawah pengaruh obat yang ia konsumsi, tapi sikapnya benar menyiksa Taehyung akhir-akhir ini.

Untuk awal pembicaraan Taehyung hanya menanyakan hal sepele khas sepasang suami istri.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing? Obatnya diminum tidak?"

"Ya, sedikit. Aku sudah minum obat tadi siang."

"Kalau begitu nanti malam jangan lupa meminumnya sebelum tidur."

"Tentu saja."

Perlahan, Taehyung meletakan sendoknya diatas meja makan. Kemudian kedua tangannya mulai menjalin jemari.

"Apa kau pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang kerja? Atau kau berpergian saat jam kerja berlangsung?"

Seketika Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan memisahkan brokoli pada piringnya, kemudian mendongkak perlahan menatap Taehyung dengan alis menaut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Jungkook menghela nafas dengan gusar, keningnya semakin berkerut dan ia melepaskan sendoknya begitu saja.

"Kim Taehyung, kau tidak pantas menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku."

"Kenapa? Aku ini istrimu, wajar saja aku bertanya."

"Kau tidak berhak bertanya." Ucap Jungkook tak lupa dengan desisan dan tatapan dinginnya yang mulai kembali.

"Jika aku tidak berhak kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya?" Sela Taehyung hingga semakin membuat Jungkook mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, pria itu mendengus. Nampak kehabisan kata, kemudian Taehyung kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan getaran kecil pada kedua hazel indah itu.

Jungkook segera berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu disusul oleh Taehyung yang mengejar langkah besar nya ketika lelaki itu hendak menghindari percakapan.

"Jangan menghindar Jungkook, aku tahu kau pergi dengan seseorang!" Taehyung hendak menarik lengan Jungkook, namun ia gagal meraihnya.

Taehyung menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin menghilangkan sifat lemah dan mengalah yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk suaminya.

"Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, awalnya aku berpikir kau akan menerimaku setelah semua yang aku lakukan." Jungkook tetap melangkahkan kakinya, dengan Taehyung membuntut dibelakang, dan pria itu tidak berhenti mengucapkan segala hal yang tertahan dihati. "Aku tahu aku bersalah, tapi yang kau lakukan itu tidak benar! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Jungkook, aku mulai lelah ketika kau terus menolakku. Tolong jangan menyakiti aku lebih dari i- Mmm!"

Secepat kilat Jungkook memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah sampai didalam kamar. Kemudian berbalik dan membanting tubuh Taehyung kearah tembok dengan bibir yang segera membungkam mulut manis sang istri.

Ia mengulumnya tanpa diduga, membuat Taehyung merasa dijungkir balikan seketika. Jantungnya berdentum kencang, dengan kedua manik yang membulat tidak percaya.

Taehyung seperti ingin menangis saja, disaat seperti ini Jungkook malah menciumnya. Matanya terpejam, dalam lumatan sepihak itu Taehyung memukul-mukul bahu Jungkook cukup kencang, menandakan dirinya tidak ingin sampai terlena dengan perilaku Jungkook. Namun kedua tangan lebar itu menahannya, dengan salah satu yang menggenggamkan sebuah benda asing kedalam genggaman tangan Taehyung.

'Chp'

Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya hingga menyisakan saliva tipis yang membasahi bibir Taehyung, wajah dengan penuh keseriusan itu menatap pria didepannya yang kini malah tertunduk memandang sesuatu yang ia pegang.

"Kau pikir aku memeluk seorang wanita atau lelaki lain diluar?"

Setelahnya Jungkook kembali meninggalkan Taehyung dalam ketertegunannya, lalu pria kurus itu mendekatkan benda tersebut pada ujung hidungnya yang lancip, dan aroma manis nan hangat pun menguar dipenciumannya.

Segera Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya tepat ketika Jungkook hendak menutup daun pintu untuk pergi keluar, menampakan punggung kokoh yang kini telah benar-benar menghilang.

Jadi, Jungkook membelikannya parfum? Tadi itu, Taehyung salah paham?

Kemudian yang dapat Taehyung lakukan hanyalah mendengus lega sambil memeluk parfum tersebut diatas dadanya.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan Taehyung baru selesai dengan kegiatannya setelah membenahi meja makan tadi. Entah Jungkook pergi kemana, karena ia tidak menemukannya dimana pun, atau mungkin pria itu mengurung diri dengan berkas-berkas penting diruang kerja. Uh, bahkan Taehyung belum sempat meminta maaf, pria itu secepat kilat mencium Taehyung dan begitu saja pergi meninggalkannya yang terpaku dengan rasa bersalah.

Tapi bukankah wajar jika Taehyung mengutarakan kecemburuannya terhadap Jungkook? Tadi dia malah menciumnya, membuat perasaan Taehyung semakin campur aduk saja.

Langkah kaki Taehyung membawanya kembali memasuki kamar tidur, temaram sama seperti biasanya. Hanya menyisakan lampu duduk untuk menerangi ruangan dan disisi sebelah kanan nampak seluet seorang pria yang tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, juga bisepnya nampak menggo- Apa?

Oh, itu Jungkook. Taehyung sampai terkejut melihatnya terlelap duluan, mungkin saja Jungkook kembali masuk kekamar ketika Taehyung masih sibuk didapur dan meja makan.

Selain itu ia hanya mengenakan singlet tipis berwarna putih. Padahal udara sedang dingin karena musim semi belum tiba.

'Srek'

'Srek'

Taehyung beringsut naik, dan menelusup kedalam selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Jungkook.

Perlahan namun berdebar ia meloloskan tangannya dari balik punggung Jungkook, memeluk perut six pack suaminya.

Taehyung menempelkan bibir dan mandibula nya pada tengkuk terbuka Jungkook yang tidak tertutupi singlet maupun selimut. Kemudian tercium wangi khas tubuh Jungkook menyapa dihidungnya. Aroma maskulin yang terasa dingin, sepertinya berasal dari sabun yang Jungkook pakai ketika mandi tadi. Baunya bahkan masih tercium dan Taehyung menyukainya.

Hingga tanpa sadar kedua maniknya terpejam, kemudian getaran halus pada punggung kokoh itu terasa menggelitik bibir Taehyung akibat suara berat yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsinya dari kegiatan menikmati aroma tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau memakainya?"

Taehyung hampir terlonjak dan menarik kembali lengannya yang melingkari perut Jungkook, namun tidak sebelum tangan besar itu menahannya dan menggenggam jemari Taehyung dalam lingkupan telapak hangat milik Jungkook.

Ia terdiam sesaat namun dengan posisi yang masih sama akhirnya Taehyung mengangguk Juga.

Dadanya berdebar kencang, ugh semoga Jungkook tidak merasakannya. Ya, Jungkook tidak bodoh, ia tetap merasakan detak jantung lain dipunggungnya. Karena dada datar Taehyung benar-benar menempel pada kulitnya.

Sungguhpun entah kenapa detakan kencang itu bagaikan penyakit yang gampang sekali menular. Ritme jantungnya juga merasakan hal sama. Berdentum, menendang-nendang dada. Namun syukurlah Taehyung tidak merasakannya.

"Aku menyukainya, teruslah pakai yang itu." Gumam Jungkook sambil terpejam.

Taehyung merona, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kini kepalanya hanya memikirkan kesimpulan buruk tentang Jungkook tadi, dan ia sangat malu telah salah menilai suaminya sendiri.

"Um, Jungkook..."

Tidak ada jawaban, sebenarnya Jungkook hanya sedang menunggu.

"Maafkan aku yang tadi sempat membuatmu kesal." Taehyung mengulirkan bola matanya gugup, kemudian ia kembali berujar. "Untuk tadi siang juga. Karena mengganggu waktu kerjamu."

Taehyung mendengar helaan nafas, sungguh itu helaan nafas. Oh apakah Taehyung salah bicara lagi? Tidak, jangan sampai.

Jungkook mulai melepaskan gengamannya pada tangan Taehyung dan lelaki dibelakang semakin merengut takut.

Tanpa diduga Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap Taehyung.

"Aku tidak kesal." Tukasnya sambil menatap manik Taehyung yang sibuk bergulir gelisah. "Justru aku yang harus minta maaf."

Sungguh Jungkook sedang tidak menginginkan Taehyung yang meminta maaf seperti ini, jika yang ia maksudkan adalah pesan yang Jungkook kirimkan untuknya. Berarti Jungkook tidak salah berkesimpulan, ia telah membuat Taehyung merasa jadi pengganggu dan Jungkook lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf.

"Pesan yang aku kirim kemarin siang. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

Taehyung terdiam, dengan bola mata yang kini terfokus menatap gerakan bibir tipis Jungkook yang nampak mengkilap dikeremangan. Dan Jungkook menyadari hal itu, dimana sorotan hazel Taehyung terpaku pada bibir yang sebelumnya menggaris lurus kini malah melengkung kecil.

"Itu bukan masalah, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu." Jawab Taehyung dengan senyuman samarnya. "Lain kali aku akan mengingat jadwal kerjamu agar aku tidak mengirimi pesan tidak penting la-"

Pelukan itu menghentikan kalimat Taehyung, dapat terdengar dengan jelas ketika Jungkook menghela nafas (lagi) diatas kepalanya.

"Tolong jawablah dengan kalimat yang simple, aku jadi melupakan kata-kata romantisnya."

Taehyung hanya melenguh dengan wajah yang benar-benar matang, diberkatilah lampu yang temaram dan Jungkook yang menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Taehyung. Pria itu jadi tidak bisa melihatnya.

Terlampau senang, Taehyung pun membalas pelukan hangat Jungkook.

"I'm sorry, hehe." Pria dengan senyuman kotak itu semakin mengusakan wajah pada dada bidang Jungkook. Sekedar ingin mendengar irama denyut nadi suaminya dan yang didapat ialah tendangan-tendangan luar biasa dari dalam sana.

"Berhenti berkata maaf." Ada penekanan dalam kalimat canda itu, dan Taehyung cukup memahaminya. "Dan, selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh?" Taehyung melongo. "Jadi parfum itu?"

Kepala yang lebih tinggi darinya mengangguk pasti, memberikan jawaban lewat gerakan lamat dengan ujung dagu yang menyentuh surai lembut Taehyung.

"Just a little gift." Gumam Jungkook masih betah dengan posisi memeluk. "And perhaps you'll often get cuddle."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, astaga mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba berubah manis seperti ini? Apakah karena ulang tahun Taehyung? Mengingat ini hampir tengah malam (yang artinya Taehyung belum genap berulang tahun) dan dengan bodohnya ia melupakan hal penting yang terjadi setahun sekali itu? Juga, bagaimana Jungkook dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas? Padahal ia saja sempat lupa.

"Um.. Jungkook..."

"Yup?"

"Bisa aku dapat satu hadiah lagi?"

Jungkook merenggangkan pelukannya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Taehyung dan pria hazel itu menatapnya penuh harap. "Karena kau memberikan hadiah sebelum ulang tahunku tiba, yang itu jadi tidak sah."

"Apa? Memangnya kalau terlalu cepat dan tepat waktu ada bedanya?"

"Peraturanku seperti itu." Jawab Taehyung riang. Bagus ia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan sikap Jungkook, tetapi harus wanti-wanti juga.

"Tidak masuk akal." Syukurlah Jungkook hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum miring, itu membuat Taehyung teringat memori lama.

"Ayolah, kau bahkan memberikannya dengan cara yang tidak romantis."

Gawat, kini obsidian gelap itu memicing. Membuat Taehyung menggulung bibirnya takut.

"Itu karena kau cerewet." Oh bagus, kembali datar, Taehyung menggerutu. Jangan-jangan Jungkook punya kepribadian ganda, uh Jangan sampai.

"Ayolah ini hari ulang tahunku. Uhm, maksudnya beberapa belas menit lagi."

"Katakan dan akan kupertimbangkan." Kelerengnya kembali berbinar, coba saja Jungkook seperti ini setiap hari. Mungkin Taehyung tidak akan mengalami tekanan terlalu banyak.

"Malam ini, bisakah..."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" Jimin menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah mengaduk teh hijau didalam cangkir. Pagi-pagi begini sudah mendung saja, pikirnya. Sementara itu Yoongi menampakan mimik sendu kala wajah manis tersebut menoleh dan mensejajarkan diri dengan tatapan Jimin.

"Aku hanya heran saja.." Yoongi menggumam, sedangkan jemari Jimin menelusur surai lembut itu tanpa diperintah. "Akhir-akhir ini cafe terlihat sepi."

"Hm..." Jimin mengangguk. "Sudahlah, mungkin hari ini kita harus tutup lebih cepat, bagaimana?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika tutup lebih awal? Kau tahu aku gampang bosan.." Ucap Yoongi sambil kemudian menyesap capuchino nya yang mulai dingin. Tanpa sadar segaris creamy foam menempel diatas bibirnya, hampir seperti kumis tipis. Hingga mampu membuat Jimin menahan tawa.

"Apa saja, aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan kok." Bibir penuh Jimin menyunggingkan senyuman ketika wajahnya mulai mendekat, berniat menginvasi bibir Yoongi yang nampak begitu menggoda dengan foam diatasnya.

Hampir kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, jika saja tidak ada seorang anak kecil dengan poni hitam berkilau yang mendorong pintu cafe kemudian memekik ceria.

Ugh, bahkan Yoongi hendak menutup matanya dan hampir saja malaikat kecil mereka terlupakan.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Seorang bocah 4 tahun berlari menghampiri Jimin yang lebih mudah ia jangkau, pria yang sudah siap-siap untuk menggendong bocah tersebut pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk.

"Anak ayah sudah pulang? Apa sekolahnya menyenangkan?" Jimin melayangkan kecupan ringan dipipi buah hatinya, sedangkan yang ditanya mengangguk semangat.

"Senang sekali! Tadi gambarku dapat nilai sepuluh ayah!" Tutur mulut mungil itu dengan riang, sedangkan Jimin mendengus sambil terkikih.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari tempatnya lalu mendekati Jimin dan anaknya Yangtan.

"Tapi siapa yang mengantarmu? Ini kan belum jam pulang?" Seketika Jimin yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut ikut merengut bingung bersama Yoongi.

Kemudian seorang pria tampan membuka pintu coffeshop dan semua orang pun menoleh.

"Aku melihat Yangtan tengah bersama guru pembimbingnya, dia bilang kelas dibubarkan lebih awal. Tadinya guru Choi ingin menghubungi kalian, tapi aku kebetulan lewat." Itu adalah Kim Seokjin, ia dengan senyuman menawan dan wajah seindah malaikat pun tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri keluarga kecil Park.

"Oh, terima kasih Hyung, jika tidak ada kau mungkin Yangtan sudah terlantar disana." Ucap Yoongi sembari mengambil Yangtan dari gendongan Jimin, bocah itu terlihat lebih aktif ketika sang ibu yang menggendongnya.

"Tidak masalah." Timpal Seokjin sambil mencubit pipi gembil bocah digendongan Yoongi. Melihat ada yang aneh pada bibir ibunya, bocah kecil itu mencolek sedikit creamy foam diujung bibir Yoongi.

"Ini apa?!"

"Hm?" Yoongi terkesiap.

Kemudian jemari mungil tersebut memasukan benda berwarna putih itu kedalam mulutnya. "Um, enak!"

Yoongi hanya terkekeh kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Yangtan. Pria kecil digendongannya mengerti tanpa perlu menerima perintah.

'Chup'

"Oh.." Yoongi terkejut, merasakan bibir mungil nan berisi milik Yangtan menyentuh dan menghisap creamy foam dibibirnya.

Sedangkan kedua pria lain yang ada disana terkikih geli -oh, pengecualian untuk Park Jimin yang kini nampak cemburu: pada anaknya sendiri.

"Ugh, itu harusnya bagianku." Jimin merengek dengan bibir berbisik kesamping, sepasang maniknya membentuk segaris tipis yang lucu. Sedangkan Yoongi terkekeh menyadari kecemburuan Jimin.

Yangtan mengerti dengan tatapan yang diberikan Yoongi, kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang dimana sang ayah tengah berdiri sambil memangku tangan.

Jemari kecil Yangtan menggaruk pipi dengan tingkah menggemaskan, lalu bibirnya mengerucut sama seperti apa yang Yoongi lakukan tadi.

Jimin mendengus juga akhirnya, dengan senyuman kecil dibibir tebal itu akhirnya ia mengecup bibir kloningannya kemudian. Sedikit ada rasa capuchino, tapi tidak mendominasi.

Yangtan kembali tergelak hingga bola matanya menyerupai bulan sabit.

"Astaga manis sekali, tapi tolong ingat masih ada aku disini. Itu membuatku iri." Tukas Seokjin sambil meringis kecil, namun tentu saja dibubuhi nada candaan didalamnya.

"Paman mau juga?" Ya Tuhan nada polos dan juga bibir yang kembali mengerucut ke arah Seokjin itu.

Kini giliran pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi yang menertawainya.

"Oh, terima kasih nak. Kau sangat baik hati, tapi paman akan melakukannya nanti." Balas Seokjin tidak lupa dengan senyuman gemasnya. "Dan dengan pacarku tentu saja."

Kemudian semuanya tergelak, dengan Yangtan yang menggaruk alis lucu sambil menggumamkan kebingungannya.

"Pacar? Paman punya pacar?"

Memang hampir tak terdengar, karena ketiga orang dewasa itu terkikih cukup keras.

"Sudah, nanti bertanya nya. Ini saatnya kau mandi. Ayo."

Sedangkan Yoongi membawa Yangtan menuju lantai dua, Jimin pun mempersilahkan Seokjin setelah tawanya menipis.

"Uh, silahkan duduk, tidak biasanya kau kemari hyung?" Keduanya pun terduduk, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang membawa Yangtan untuk berganti baju dan memberinya makan. "Ada apa?" Sambung Jimin.

"Aku hanya ingin datang kemari, sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu, Yoongi dan Yangtan."

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering kemari Hyung, agar aku tidak terheran-heran mengapa kau kesini." Ledek Jimin kemudian. Sedangkan Seokjin kembali mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Aku semakin sibuk setelah bekerja dirumah sakit, tapi kebetulan hari ini aku cuti dan melihat Yangtan yang celingukan didepan sekolah."

Jimin balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika libur atau ada waktu luang, sering-seringlah mampir kemari. Kau ingin minum apa hyung?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan sering mampir. Um, apa kau yang membuatnya sendiri? Kalau begitu americano saja."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kemudian Jimin bangkit dengan senyuman diwajah, meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian ditempat duduknya. Letak mini bar sebenarnya tidak jauh juga, bahkan Jimin bisa menatap pintu masuk dari tempatnya. Hanya beberapa kaki, dan benar saja seluet seorang pria pun tertangkap oleh kornea matanya untuk sekilas.

'TING'

Terdengarlah dentingan bell diatas pintu masuk yang terbuka, mengharuskan Jimin mendongkak sambil tangannya sibuk membuat americano. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Seokjin, pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Awalnya hanya sekedar melirik saja, tapi wajah manis barusan tiba-tiba membuat matanya terasa lengket. Bahkan untuk sekedar memutuskan pandangan saja rasanya begitu enggan.

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk." Itu suara Jimin, dan Seokjin segera membuang mukanya ketika hampir saja manik almond itu memergoki kegiatan pandang memandang yang ia lakukan. Seketika dadanya terasa menghangat.

Lelaki yang baru masuk itu mengulum bibirnya sendiri, kemudian memperlihatkan senyuman kotak yang begitu menawan.

TBC—"

Ugh, sorry karena update selalu telat-telatan, Ell tidak ada waktu untuk menulis dan sempat kena writeblock dan itu gak ada inspirasi sama sekali.

Sampai ada seorang malaikat yang datang memberiku inspirasi. Haha, tau kok ini hiperbola tapi beneran ell sangat berterima kasih sama kamu yang sudah melewati malam Cuma buat nemenin chat dan ff ini akhirnya bias berlanjut.

Oya, ada di chapter awal nama sekretaris Jungkook itu Hoseok/? Sebenernya aku mau cantumin Shin Hoseok from monsta-x, malah typo jadi Jung Hoseok, maapken y,y

Tapi akan segera direvisi, karena sekretaris sebenernya bukan J-Hope tapi Wonho XD itu akibat ell bingung mau pake nama asli dia atau nama panggungnya, makanya ketuker" :'v

But overall, manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Enjoy and hope u like it.

Don't forget to review. Saran dan masukan akan diterima.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRESPASS**

[Chapter 5 : Cheating 2]

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung (Bottom)

X

Jeon Jungkook (Top)

.

.

.

.

This is **KookV** fanfiction!

If you don't like, don't read!

Sider? I warn you~

( _Italic_ = Flashback/Peristiwa Sebelumnya/Inner Mind)

.

.

Ellden-K storyline present

 **TRESPASS**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya Jungkook jarang sekali memasuki tempat seperti ini, kadang kala hanya beberapa kali ia berkunjung untuk membeli parfume barunya yang sudah habis. Kini, ia merelakan waktu untuk sekedar berkunjung dan memilih-milih jenis parfume baru. Tidak untuk membeli, ia mampir kemari dengan tujuan lain._

 _Maka dari itu Jungkook tidak pergi ke toko parfume yang biasa ia datangi._

 _Meski terkesan tidak perdulian Jungkook ternyata orang yang memperhatikan setiap detil terkecil dari kebiasaan hidupnya. Jika itu yang selalu ia lakukan maka ia akan tetap melakukannya, seperti semua itu sudah tersetting dengan baik didalam kepalanya dan asalkan hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh buruk untuk alasan apapun._

 _Tepat dihadapan Jungkook tampak seorang pegawai wanita tengah menunjukkan beberapa koleksi parfume yang ada pada etalase, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari pria tampan didepannya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan acuh tak acuh, terkadang bertanya siapa peraciknya. Meski ia tidak begitu perduli dengan hal itu._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu tiba-tiba seorang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Jungkook terlonjak kecil sambil menaikkan alisnya._

 _Ia segera melepas pelukan tersebut lalu berbalik._

" _Oh? Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?"_

 _Seorang pria yang beberapa inci lebih pendek darinya mengangguk ceria, kemudian Jungkook sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih tangan pria didepannya dan menghirup pergelangan tangannya._

 _Ia mengernyit karena tidak mencium aroma apapun dari sana, kemudian pria didepannya merangkul leher Jungkook lalu memeluknya._

" _Sudah tercium?"_

 _Posisi mereka sebelumnya menjadi lebih memudahkan Jungkook untuk nampak menghirup leher pria yang barusan memeluknya, kemudian aroma hangat nan manis menyerbu penciumannya. Dapat dilihat si pegawai wanita mengernyit penuh dengki kepada pria yang baru datang._

 _Jungkook mengangguk canggung kemudian segera melepaskan rangkulan itu, melirik sang pegawai wanita, ia meraih sebuah botol parfume ditangan pria disampingnya lalu menyerahkan benda tersebut untuk dibungkus._

" _Tolong bungkuskan yang ini.."_

 _Pegawai wanita tadi mengangguk lalu berlalu sambil membawa botol parfume ditangannya dengan ekspresi patah hati._

" _Terima kasih, Jungkook. Aku jadi ingat toko parfume di London waktu itu." Kata pria tersebut, dan dibalasi senyum kecil dari Jungkook._

" _Terima kasih kembali, Hoseok hyung."_

 _Pegawai wanita itu kembali lagi dengan bungkusan milik Hoseok. Kemudian Jungkook segera mengeluarkan dompet dan kartu kreditnya._

" _Oya, aku masih ingin mencari parfume yang lain, kau bisa ke mobil duluan. Biar sekalian aku yang bayar."_

" _Kamu baik sekali, tapi aku tunggu kamu disini saja." Ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum._

" _Aku tidak akan lama.." Jungkook memberikan senyum tipis, kemudian beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya Hoseok mengangguk lalu membelai pipi dan belakang telinga Jungkook dengan lembut. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari toko._

 _Setelah Jungkook melihat punggung sempit itu mulai menjauh, ia segera mencium kerahnya sendiri. Wajahnya nampak berpikir keras, dengan alis menaut, Jungkook menatap pegawai wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan pipi merona._

" _Parfume itu, berikan aku satu lagi yang sama persis."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Cheating 2]**

Seokjin menghela ketika Yoongi sudah meninggalkan lantai 2 dan kembali untuk menemui dia. Namun penampakan Taehyung yang baru menduduki kursi dekat jendela dibelakang Seokjin mengalihkan niat awalnya.

"Taehyung! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, mau pesan apa?" Yoongi segera menyambutnya. Begitu saja menghempaskan Seokjin dari ingatan. Ck, dasar.. kalau sudah bertemu teman lama saja ia langsung dilupakan. Padahal ia juga baru berkunjung kesini lagi kan?

Tapi tunggu..

Astaga! Yoongi mengenalnya?! Dia menyapa lelaki itu dengan sangat akrab!

Ketika Seokjin kembali mengamati percakapan singkat kedua lelaki manis disana, ia kemudian mendapati Yoongi yang membawa Taehyung untuk duduk berdua- maksudnya bersama mereka. Bersama dengan dia.

 _Bersama denganku?_

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lihat?" Tampaklah Yoongi yang melotot galak kepada Seokjin ketika mereka berdua hendak melewatinya untuk memutar pada sisi meja yang lain.

Bodoh, dia jadi ketahuan sedang memandang orang asing. Kini Yoongi menampilkan wajah curiga. Ia membawa Taehyung untuk terduduk didepan Seokjin, bersebrangan dengan lelaki yang baru saja ketahuan memandangi tamunya.

"Tidak, aku hanya melamun."

"Melamun sampai memutar kepalamu kebelakang ya?"

Taehyung Nampak tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar percakapan mereka. Sial.

"Jangan menyudutkanku." Seokjin balas melotot.

"Kau yang merasa tersudutkan," sengit, garang dan tidak mau kalah. Seokjin hampir mengubur kepalanya dibawah marmer-marmer cerah dibawah kakinya jika saja Jimin tidak datang menengahi dengan membawa Americano milik Seokjin.

"Sudahlah, bukankah seharusnya kau menerima pesanannya? Siapa dia? Temanmu?" Jimin menaruh Americano diatas meja sambil matanya menatap Taehyung.

"Oh, Hai.." Senyum yang manis. "Aku Kim Taehyung."

"Iya, dia temanku." Balas Yoongi menatap Jimin. "Dan _Hyung_ jangan dekati dia." Kini tatapannya bergulir kepada Seokjin.

 _Oh, tentu. Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku celah untuk berkenalan dengannya._

Taehyung hanya tersenyum geli menanggapi guyonan dua saudara itu, dan sekali lagi Seokjin terpana. Tentu saja Taehyung adalah orang yang baik, baru sekali melihat saja Seokjin sudah dapat menilainya.

Kemudian setelah Yoongi berada dibelakang mesin pembuat kopi, mulut berlidah tajam itu kembali mengintrupsi lamunan Seokjin.

"Berhenti menatapnya _Hyung_." _Sial_

.

.

.

Jungkook mengangkat dagunya sambil sebelah tangan bersender pada kabin mobil. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan dua jari ditangan yang lain pada jam tangan rolex kesayangannya.

Mengisyaratkan agar Taehyung segera mempercepat acara berpamitannya itu. Sekarang adalah hari jumat dan Jungkook pulang lebih cepat diakhir pekan.

 _ **Jungkook**_ _: Hari ini aku pulang cepat, kau ada dirumah kan?_

 _ **Taehyung**_ _: Oh, maaf Jungkook. Aku sedang diluar, baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang. Jika kamu sampai duluan tolong tunggulah sebentar._

 _ **Jungkook**_ _: Tidak. Aku yang akan menjemputmu, kau dimana?_

 _ **Taehyung**_ _: Tapi... Aku membawa mobil._

 _ **Jungkook**_ _: Tinggalkan. Sekretarisku Wonhoo yang akan mengambilnya._

Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak akan pernah membantahnya, satu fakta yang sejak dulu masih berlaku tentang Kim -atau Park- Taehyung adalah bahwa ia mencintai Park -atau Jeon- Jungkook, dan sekarang Jungkook sedang memanfaatkan kenyataan tersebut.

Saat sore hari mulai menampakkan warna jingga yang indah, Jungkook menjadi teringat kepada Taehyung. Apakah ia bosan dirumah? Atau apakah ia pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengisi waktunya, mereka hanya bagaikan dua orang asing yang tinggal bersama namun lebih memilih tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing, meski Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung menginginkan komunikasi yang lebih baik.

"Cepat masuk." Jungkook segera menyergah ketika Taehyung sudah sampai ditepi pintu mobil. Dagunya masih terangkat, memperlihatkan garis rahang yang benar-benar menggoda.

Taehyung mengernyit akibat nada perintah yang menuntut itu, ia baru mendengarnya dari Jungkook dan lelakinya nampak menunjukan mimik tidak suka.

"Baiklah."

Jungkook mengikuti jejak Taehyung memasuki mobil, sekilas melirik pria mungil yang berdiri didepan kedai kopi nya. Kemudian melajukan mobil membelah jalanan kota.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang tadi itu pacarnya?"

Itu adalah Kim Seokjin yang bertanya, setelah Yoongi memasuki kedai ia segera menyergahnya.

"Maka dari itu aku sudah bilang jangan pernah berniat mendekatinya."

"Huh, baru pacar..." Seokjin mendengus sambil menyesap americano.

"Bukan sekedar pacaran, mereka sudah menikah!"

Segera americano segar pun berhamburan diatas meja, pelakunya adalah Kim Seokjin sendiri. Entah itu gelas keberapa yang sudah ia minum. Beruntung Yoongi sudah meninggalkannya, dan saat menoleh ia hampir terbahak begitu keras.

Seokjin mengusap bibir dan dagunya yang tiba-tiba basah.

"Apa yang masih kalian ributkan ini? Huh? Dimana Kim Taehyung?" Jimin datang dengan menggendong sang anak yang nampak mulai terlelap dibahunya, ia menepuk Yoongi agar menggantikannya menggendong Yangtan.

Yoongi pun menurut dan beralih menimang anaknya, "dia sudah pulang, tadi suaminya menjemput. Pantas saja Taehyung selalu sedih, perilakunya bahkan tidak baik."

"Sudahlah, mengapa kau malah membicarakan orang lain? Cepat bawa Yangtan keatas untuk tidur."

Yoongi pun segera berlalu, meninggalkan Jimin yang mulai membersihkan meja dan Seokjin yang nampak terdiam semenjak Yoongi mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sudah memiliki suami.

 _Suami huh?_

.

.

.

" _Malam ini, bisakah.." Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia menatap Jungkook penuh binar kelembutan yang tak terduga. Sedangkan sang suami hanya balas menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alis._

" _Kau ingin apa Taehyung?" Jungkook mencoba mendesaknya, meski ia tetap akan menghendaki permintaan yang berlebihan. Ia nampak menebak-nebak apa keinginan Taehyung itu._

" _Aku ingin berdansa.." Ucapnya pelan. Takut Jungkook akan menolak._

 _Tapi sebaliknya pria itu malah mengernyit geli "Dansa? Sekarang?"_

" _Iya, itu adalah impianku saat masa SMA dulu." Ia mengedip. Sungguh amat cantik diantara semua keremangan ini. "Meski waktu itu kamu berperan sebagai salah satu prajurit kerajaan. Kamu tetap pangeran semua orang."_

" _Itu, saat praktek teater?" Tanya Jungkook, dan dihadiahi anggukan dari Taehyung._

" _Iya, terlihat dari semua orang yang ingin mengajakmu berdansa, tapi kau sangat cuek luar biasa."_

" _Aku tidak terlalu ingat kenangan itu."_

" _Tapi semua orang mengingatnya, mereka membicarakanmu." Kemudian Taehyung berbisik. "Prajurit tampan yang menghebohkan sekolah."_

" _Aku tidak ingat itu." Bohongnya._

" _Baiklah kalau tidak ingat, tapi jangan sampai kita melupakan hadiahku. Bagaimana dengan dansa nya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Didalam mobil Taehyung nampak tersenyum ketika menangkap mimik tegang Jungkook. Mereka tidak pernah satu mobil sebelumnya, -tidak sebelum pernikahan mereka- atau pun berduaan dimobil seperti ini, dan Jungkook yang terlihat gelisah serta tidak terbiasa merupakan bonusnya.

BMW hitam itu terus melindas aspal tanpa Taehyung tahu kemana tujuannya, hingga setelah seperempat jam tanpa percakapan akhirnya Taehyung membuka suara.

"Kita akan pergi kemana Jungkook?"

Pria yang disebut namanya menoleh sekilas, lalu kedua netra nya kembali menatap jalanan.

"Tidak perlu bertanya, setelah sampai kau akan tahu tujuan kita."

Taehyung tidak menjawab, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menyangkal. Maka dari itu ia hanya dapat memereteli penampilan Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah.

Setelan berwarna abu-abu itu sungguh pas ditubuh atletisnya, Jungkook nampak berwibawa dan penuh karisma. Ia menguarkan aura pria tampan yang berbahaya dengan begitu sempurna. Bahkan Taehyung tidak pernah melihat yang lebih mengancam dari tatapannya.

Jungkook terlihat lezat, dan dia adalah kepunyaan Taehyung.

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya mereka sudah ada didepan sebuah restoran western yang belum pernah Taehyung datangi, ketika mereka masuk ternyata Jungkook sudah melakukan reservasi untuk dua orang. Nampak seorang pelayan pria mengantar ke meja yang sudah dipesan. Tetapi, ada yang sedikit aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada restoran ini? Mereka tidak melayani tamu dua puluh empat jam kah? Kemana semua orang?"

Mendengar itu Jungkook hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kebinasaan yang amat manis. Taehyung bertaruh ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sudut bibir yang menukik dengan perhitungan nan sempurna itu.

"Duduklah.." Kata Jungkook sambil menarikkan satu kursi untuk Taehyung sebelum si pelayan yang melakukannya.

"Apa-apaan sikap manis ini?" Ia bergumam namun tetap duduk dan tersenyum.

"Jangan mengoceh." Ada nada geli disana, tapi Taehyung tidak dapat melihat wajah suaminya.

Setelah Jungkook terduduk tepat diseberang, seorang pelayan yang berbeda pun datang dan menawarkan menu. Mereka memesan beberapa menu utama berbahan daging sapi premium dan sebotol anggur berkualitas tinggi.

Oh, sejak kapan manusia setengah dewa ini memperhitungkan apa yang ingin ia makan? Pikir Taehyung.

Ia sama sekali bukan Jungkook kecil yang tidak perduli dengan makanan apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kita akan pergi ke restoran?" Taehyung bersandar sambil melipat tangannya diatas meja, ia menatap Jungkook yang tengah sibuk mengecek ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Itu buang-buang waktu."

Mendengar itu, Taehyung menganga tak percaya. Ia menarik nafas, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Apa sih yang ada didalam kepala Jungkook itu? Ia sangat irit bicara hingga mengatakan _"Kita akan ke restoran."_ Saja dianggap memboros waktu.

Hitung berapa detik barusan kalimat itu digumamkan?

Mereka diam sampai pesanan datang dan tersaji rapi diatas meja. Ketika seorang pelayan hendak menuangkan anggur untuk mereka ia tersenyum kearah Jungkook saat mengisi gelas pria itu, menggoda dengan tatapan malu-malu namun nakal.

Taehyung melihat itu, tapi ia hanya diam memperhatikan. Dasar pelayan centil, desisnya didalam hati.

Sebelum pergi, pelayan tersebut mengedip kearah Jungkook, dan yang mendapat kedipan hanya melengos, beralih menatap Taehyung. Ia tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan saat si pelayan menampakan ekspresi kecewa. Rasakan itu jalang, bagaimana? Pahit bukan?

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya memotong steak diatas piring setelah melihat Taehyung tersenyum-senyum geli sambil menutup mulutnya. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau pria yang tidak peka ya?" Kata Taehyung sambil menyesap air putihnya, ia menatap Jungkook yang kini tengah mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Jelas-jelas pelayan itu menaruh perhatian kepadamu, tapi kau mengabaikannya begitu saja."

Jungkook berdehem. "Itu bukan salahku, seharusnya dia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan benar, bukan menggoda suami orang."

Tiba-tiba bias kemerahan merambat dipipi Taehyung, sekarang giliran dia yang berdehem.

"Selamat makan."

Taehyung mengusap bibirnya setelah menghabiskan setengah hidangan penutup yang sangat lezat, namun ia tidak mampu untuk menandaskan semuanya karena kapasitas lambungnya tidak sebesar milik Jungkook.

Kemudian sebuah tubuh jangkung membayang disampingnya ketika Taehyung sedang asyik menyesap anggur miliknya, ia melirik Jungkook yang kini sudah menadahkan tangan kearah Taehyung. Ia Nampak gagah dengan jas yang sudah terlepas. Hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos tanpa dasi dengan tiga kancing teratas terbuka.

Taehyung mengernyit, tentu saja, sambil menatap Jungkook yang masih setia ditempatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Dansa.."

"Huh?"

"Kemarin malam kau bilang ingin berdansa, aku akan membayarnya sekarang." Kata Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya tertegun.

" _Baiklah kalau tidak ingat, tapi jangan sampai kita melupakan hadiahku. Bagaimana dengan dansa nya?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa berdansa."_

" _Bohong.." Kata Taehyung._

" _Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur."_

" _Tapi Jungkook, aku ingin berdansa denganmu.. Sangat ingin." Ia mulai merengek._

" _Tidur.."_

 _Akhirnya Taehyung pun mendengus sebal, dan mengikuti jejak Jungkook yang sudah terlebih dahulu memejamkan matanya._

Jadi, Jungkook ingin membayarnya sekarang, dengan membawa Taehyung ke sebuah restoran besar dan berdansa hanya berdua.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook, ia begitu bahagia dengan perkembangan hubungan pernikahan mereka yang semakin membaik. Jungkook nampak tidak terlalu menghindarinya, bahkan mereka sudah sering berkomunikasi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Taehyung saat Jungkook membawanya ke lantai dansa, iringan musik romantis terus mengalun sejak mereka memasuki restoran.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengapit pinggul Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan Taehyung berada dibahunya. Sedangkan yang lain terangkat dan saling berpegangan.

"Karena membawaku ke tempat romantis tanpa membiarkan aku berganti pakaian." Taehyung menunduk untuk memperlihatkan dandanannya, ia hanya mengenakan celana katun berwarna cream dan atasan turtle neck berwarna baby blue.

"Siapa yang perduli?" Jungkook mulai membawa langkah bersama Taehyung untuk berdansa. "Tidak akan ada yang menilai penampilanmu, tak ada siapapun disini."

"Ya, kecuali para pelayan centil itu dan dirimu."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu."

"Dengan para pelayan centil tadi?" Taehyung merengut.

"Dengan penampilanmu." Jawab Jungkook cepat.

Taehyung mendongkak, menatap obsidian kelam itu dengan seksama. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata, beberapa tahun lalu ia harus mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jungkook, sekedar mengajaknya berdansa bersama lalu penolakanlah yang ia dapat. Tetapi, kali ini -dengan sangat mengejutkan, Jungkook membawanya ke sebuah restoran bernuansa romantis dan berdansa bersama. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan jackpot.

Dengan dikelilingi puluhan lilin hias diatas lantai, Taehyung tersenyum bahagia saat Jungkook memutar tubuhnya lalu memeluk Taehyung sambil melengkungkan punggungnya kebelakang. Jungkook menahannya tentu saja, dan Taehyung berdegup kencang saat mendapatkan tatapan penuh binar dari obsidian mengkilap Jungkook, bias cahaya dari lilin-lilin tersebut membuat kilauan mempesona pada kelereng hitam itu.

Taehyung menarik nafas ketika Jungkook menariknya kembali pada posisi semula, saling berpegangan dan saling merangkul.

 _Tuhan, apakah dia adalah malaikatmu yang dikirim untukku?_

Jungkook bagaikan sosok malaikat tampan yang baik hati, tapi ia juga bisa menjadi iblis yang dibalut paras sempurna.

Jadi, yang manakah dirimu sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook?

"Terima kasih Jungkook, aku sangat bahagia.." Ungkap Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Jungkook.

Pria yang lebih besar melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. Mereka masih melangkah kekanan dan kekiri, mengikuti alunan lembut dari kotak musik disisi lain meja.

 _Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya Jungkook mulai membuka dirinya untukku. Meski perlahan-lahan, aku akan terus bertahan untuknya._ Ungkap Taehyung didalam hati.

Sebuah ponsel diatas meja bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

Sedangkan sang pemilik masih asyik berdansa, layar pada ponsel tersebut menampakan sebuah kalimat singkat entah dari siapa.

 **Hope**

 _Merindukanmu._

 _Sedang menyiapkan makan malam._

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

 _Telpon lah jika tidak sibuk._

 _Ps. Ini adalah kencan._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya update juga xD

Oh, hallo~ ini drama banget kan? Haha maafken *sungkem

Nah, sekarang sudah ketahuan siapa si cinta pertama itu :'v perlahan-lahan ell akan mengungkap semua masa lalu dan riwayat kehidupan para pemeran di ff ini..

Alasan kenapa Jungkook kayak antara cinta dan benci kepada Taehyung dan alasan kenapa Jungkook sangat membenci keluarga Kim..

Ell juga mau minta maaf karena dichapter sebelumnya ada kekeliruan, makanya kan kenapa ell bilang nama Jung Hoseok dan Shin Hoseok itu ketuker, karena Jhope adalah orang ketiga dihubungan KookV xD nah, disitu Ell langsung buru-buru revisi, maaf banget ya xD itu benar-benar ketidaksengajaan..

Spoiler dikit nih..

Jung Jhope sama sekali tidak tahu jika Jungkook sudah menikah, dan masih ingat gak pas Taehyung bilang dia juga belum ngabarin sahabatnya yang dari london itu?

Mehehe *ketawa setan

Jangan bosen ya bacanya xD

RNR JSY~


End file.
